Chasing a Dragon's heart
by Kina.chan.cookiemonster
Summary: Kina is a multi-magic user, being able to adapt is what she's best at, but she finds herself unable to adapt to Laxus being banished from the guild. Having loved him for most of her life she refuses to give up on him despite being turned down once. Laxus has feelings towards Kina aswell but has always denied them due to the 5 year age gap. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!
1. Our Hellos

"I wanna join this guild!" I'd demanded as I stood at the doors to Fairy Tail. I was five, small and thin from lack of food, talking of which, to echo my words my stomach growled out at everyone.

A small man with little hair surrounding his head and a bush growing out from his nose and upper lip walked over laughing. "You think you have what it takes to be a Fairy Tail mage, Kid!?"

I huffed, I hated when adults called me a child.

"Yes! And the name is Kina!" I would've said my last name but I didn't know it, I didn't have one as far as I knew. But I said the name that I did have with pride.

"Well, Kina. Why don't you show us what you're made of." he smirked. "Come at me!"

I wasn't sure if attacking an old man was a good idea but I'd decided I was going to join Fairy Tail so I couldn't back down at such a small thing. So I took my position and began my attack on the master. He smirked and seemed to like my spirit.

I decided I would show off my Sky Dragon Slayer magic, after all it was my strongest, well at that point anyway. I surrounded my fist in a spiraling wind and punched at the master. He stepped out of the way and punched me in the side but his fist and arm grew as he did, sending me flying into the wall. I looked at him shocked, I didn't think he would do something to me, after all adults were always far too concerned with hurting kids. But he didn't seem to care. He laughed at my shocked expression. "If you're going to be a member you'll be treated like everyone else!" I smiled slightly, that sounded nice. The Master began waving his hands as he laughed loudly. "You're a member, we accept!" My eyes lit up and I grinned my big toothy grin. All the younger kids came running out to greet me, I got confused by all the names at first but there was one that stood out amongst them... Laxus. He was still only ten but to me he looked so mature, I was five, don't judge. He was kind and petted me on the head as he welcomed me, I couldn't help blushing, I'd never been petted before. I was asked where I wished to have the Fairy Tail mark stamped on my skin. I contemplated it for a few minutes, I wanted it some where I could show it off with pride but somewhere easy enough to cover it up should I need to. I decided on the top of my left arm, similar to how Natsu had it but in orange ink, it's my favourite colour after all. I showed it off and everybody smiled, it felt like a family already.

"It suits you, Kina!" Laxus beamed. I grinned and blushed. "It matches your eyes and goes with your hair." I twirled some of my rusty red hair around my finger and smiled, I was so glad to have been accepted into this guild. No! Into this family. From that day on I stopped wearing my simple blue pants and orange top, it was too plain for such an over the top guild. I began mostly wearing skirts to match the other girls and shirts with different patterns not to mention my new orange hoodie that I bought with the money I earned from my first job which I did with Laxus. But once I got a little older I began to dress in shorts, similar to Natsu's pants and have bandages wrapped around my chest with my orange hoodie over my shoulders. My hoodie of course had a black outline of the Fairy Tail sign printed on the back. Everything was perfect.

~~**Sorry the first chapter was so short, I was just introducing the character! Please leave a review when your finished, I'd love everybody's input and thoughts on my story! I'll continue to update as often as I can!**~~


	2. Happy Birthday

I smiled at all my friends as they sang Happy Birthday to me. It'd been a truely great birthday, the best so far. Kina is my name and I'd just celebrated my 18th birthday. But I didn't get the one present I wanted the most. Him. I hate how he's all I can think about, it really gets in the way. Natsu bumped my shoulder making me push my thoughts away, I didn't need them. He grinned his big, childish grin.

"Happy birthday to yooou~" They all sang together and all began to clap and clang beer jugs together. I giggled and felt my cheeks go a rosey red. We'd been through so much together, we really had. We'd over come so much and come through it all better people. These beautiful people before me were my beloved friends, but not just that, they were my family. Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, Levy and Juvia all came up to me and handed me a small box. I looked at it in surprise, I thought I'd opened all of my presents already.

"Thanks," I smiled as I took it from them. I gently tugged on a beautiful orange ribbon which decorated it, pulling it loose and then opened the box. Inside there was a beautiful necklace with the Fairy Tail sign on it, the sign was pure crystal and engraved on it were the words, "With love, from your family." I felt my eyes begin to fill with tears and a lump form in my throat. I covered my face, trying to hide my over whelming emtions. Natsu began to laugh at me as everyone else smiled, happy that I liked the gift. This was my home. Fairy Tail was my home. Everytime somebody reminded me of that fact I was overwhelmed with pride and thanks.

"And!" Erza beamed. "You can use the ribbon to tie up your hair!" she'd obviously thought of using the ribbon on the box and was proud of it. "It's your favourite colour..." she trailed off in embarrassment. I nodded and handed her the ribbon.

"Will you do it for me?" I asked. She smilled and nodded as she took the ribbon from me. I turned around and she began fixing my hair into a single pony tail. While she was at it she also put the neckless on for me. Once she was done I did a little spin to show it off. Everyone clapped and told me how pretty it looked with my rusty-red hair. But I thought the neckless was the most prettiest thing.

Don't get me wrong, I've lived here since I was young, I've been a part of the Guild since I was five and became an S Class wizard here when I was 15. But I'd always felt uneasy, like there was something missing. But, I'd learnt to let go of that now. This is where I belonged, what else mattered? I looked over to Natsu who'd begun a fight with Gray. I laughed at them and then pushed Gray aside and pounced on Natsu, hugging him tightly. He was my dearest little brother and I would never let him forget it. I'd always wear matching clothes to him but alter them to my own tastes and I even had my Fairy Tail symbol in the same place. He huffed and tried to push me away but soon realized it was futile and hugged me back.

"Enjoying you birthday?" He asked. I nodded and pulled out from the hug, giving his hair a ruffle. It'd been Natsu's idea to throw the party, but then again Fairy Tail never needed a reason to throw a party! "I'm glad!" I beamed and hugged him again, I couldn't imagine what I would do without him!

I didn't go home that night, I didn't want to go to the lonely little shack that awaited me. So I slept upstairs on one of the tables. Kilala joined me once everyone apart from Master had left. My cute little orange Exeed plopped down beside me and rested her head on my hip, using me as a pillow and falling asleep. Not long after Master came up to check on me. It was rare that I was the only one sleeping here, after all many lodged here when they couldn't be bothered going home, the one who did so most often was of course Cana. He patted my head and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." I smiled and sat up, taking care not to wake Kilala.

"Thanks."

"You seem troubled..." he said, obviously not wanting to pry but I could tell he worried for me.

I nodded. "The upcoming S Class exams. I have a bad feeling about it." I spoke quietly almost embarrassed by what I had to say. He nodded and payed close attention to me. "I'm worried something might happen to the guild while we're all away at the Island." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"There's no need to worry. Even without it's Master and S Class Wizards, Fairy Tail is still the strongest guild around!" He was proud of that, there was no hidding it, and he should be! He was the master of the strongest guild in Fiore. I nodded and smiled, he was right. Every Fairy Tail wizard could look after himself.

"Thanks, Master." I smiled. He nodded and began to walk away. "Hey, Master... Can I ask..." He stopped and looked back at me. "That day, why did you let me join Fairy Tail?" He laughed at my question. It wasn't a belittling laugh or even a patronizing one, he generally found it funny that I would ask such a question.

"Because you asked. I couldn't turn your cuteness away!" I knew that wasn't the whole story. I glared at him and he nodded. "I'd seen you before. I'd seen you using Equip magic, like Erza. Yet, when you asked to join you used Sky Dragon Slayer magic to show off, the same as Wendy. I was intrigued and also concerned that somebody so young could already use such magic." I nodded, I'd always been able to adapt and learn different types of magic quickly. Why even now I was still learning different magics. I'd already learnt Fire Dragon Slayer magic from Natsu and Ice Make magic from Gray even Laxus had taught me all of his Lightning Dragon Slayer moves.. Myself and Wendy often trained together since we both knew Sky Dragon Slayer magic and even Gajeel was teaching me Iron Dragon Slayer magic. But Dragon Slayer Magic wasn't all I was learning. Juvia had been teaching me Water magic, although I couldn't change my body into water like her and Mirajane was teaching me Take-Over magic. But I wasn't by any means a master of any of them.

"Thank you." I said as I laid back down. Letting out a little sigh as I picked Kilala up and cuddled her tightly.

"Good night, Kina." I shut my eyes and was soon off into my land of dreams.

"Kina?" My eyes fluttered open and I saw Mira looking down at me with her usual smile. "There's mail for you!" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked at her confused. She handed me a box which had "FOR KINA!" printed on it in bold letters. I yawned and slowly opened it. Mira giggled and walked off. I wasn't sure what time it was but it felt way too early, Kilala agreed as she grumbled and rolled over, refusing to awaken just yet. Once I'd opened the box I looked to see if there was any mention of who it was from. There wasn't. I slid my hands inside and pulled out the content. It was a large, glittering crystal ball. I stared at in confusion, who would've sent this to me?

"BOO!" I jumped, dropping it and falling back off of the table as a face suddenly appeared on the surface of the ball. A familiar laugh filled the room and I sat up and rubbed my head. "As jumpy as ever!" I looked to the crystal ball to see Laxus' big grin. My eyes filled with tears as I smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"You're late!" I realized he couldn't be here in person but this meant so much, especially since I thought I wouldn't get to see him.

"Yeah well ..." He looked away with a slight pout. "Just be glad I bothered at all." I nodded and beamed, so glad to see him again. "So 18 'ey?! Not such a kid anymore!" Laxus had always teased me about my age, since he was five years older than me it's understandable, but annoying.

"At least I'm not an old man like you!" I laughed sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, hey. I'm not that old!" he scratched his head and chuckled slightly. "Yet." he seemed alright and I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual leather, thank the fairies! "So, did you have a good day?" I nodded and made sure he could see the neckless. "Wow! Who gave you that?"

"Everyone." I smiled and my gaze softened as I remembered.

"Sweet! Well, everyone's always loved spoiling you."

"Hey!" I huffed as I stared at him. "That's not true. This was the first time anyone's even bothered with my birthday before!" he raised his eyebrow at me. "Except you of course." And it was true, Laxus had never forgotten my birthday, not once.

"I didn't mean with presents anyway. I mean everyone has always been affectionate towards you." he smiled and I could tell he wanted to reach out and ruffle my hair like he always did.

"That's because I demand the affection out of them." I laughed trying to lighten the suddenly heavy mood. "We're having the S class exams soon. Master's announcing the participants later today." I smiled.

"Should you really be telling an outside?" he chuckled playfully.

"Probably not, but I happen to trust this outsider." his expression softened to the point where it looked like he was about to cry.

"Even after everything I did..." I wasn't too sure how I should respond to that so I decided to be honest with my thoughts on the matter.

"I punched you for it back then and I would gladly give you another if you felt it would bring justice for what you did. I strongly disagree with your actions in the past but you've always been a good person, you just had disillusions on how the guild should be viewed and you failed to see that we don't give a damn about other people's views as long as we have our family beside us!" I winked to him but he could see a trace of sadness in my eyes.

"Your family isn't complete without me, hm?" I blushed at his words, of course it was true but I coudn't say it outloud so I nodded. He smiled and laughed at me. "Still so honest!"

"I can't help it if I love you!" I huffed, He blushed slightly but it was nothing he hadn't heard before. I'd first confessed when I was ten to which he laughed and called me a kid. I suppose looking back he was 15 so he could hardly accept such a conffesion. I smiled, even at his age he could still look cute when he blushed.

"Don't you dare..." he glared coldly at me. My expression went blank as I blinked in confusion. "You were thinking I was cute, weren't you!"

"Ehh!?" How did he know?! "H-how..?!"

"You're way too easy to read.." he sighed and laughed. "Well, I have to go. I'll be close by keeping an eye on you during the exam, knowin' you, you're bound to get into trouble." I looked down wanting to asking him not to go, to talk to me some more but I just nodded. His words were so kind, nobody had ever asked him to keep an eye on me. Why would he bother now he isn't a part of Fairy Tail anyway? "Hey! Kina!" I looked up at him trying to fight back my tears. "I love you." and then he was gone. I was so stunned by the words I couldn't speak but after a while I broke down and began crying.


	3. The Participants!

As master called all the participants for the upcoming S class exam I sat at the front of the stage, dangling my legs off of the side and kicking them back and forth. Erza, Mira and Gildarts were all stood behind him as they were meant to be, I should've been stood beside Erza like master had asked but my legs were tired and in truth I couldn't be bothered. I petted Kilala who was sat in my lap and smiled as I looked to all the excited faces. Master cleared his throat and began. "Fairy Tail! As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class WIzard Advancement exam!" Everybody cheered and I giggled as I saw the surprised expression on Lucy's face.

"Everyone, quiet down!" Erza called.

"The Master isn't finished speaking yet," Gildarts said I could tell he wanted to sigh at the typical behaviour of Fairy Tail, which just made me giggle more.

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima! It is holy ground for our guild." Master's tone was most formal and serious as he delivered his speach. "Each of your powers, hearts and souls. I have judged them in this past year. There will be eight participants!" Now for the fun part, getting to find out who would be braving our exam. "Natsu Dragneel! Gray Fullbuster! Juvia Lockser! Elfman! Cana Alberona! Fried Justine! Levy McGarden! Mest Gryder!" I smiled and watched all of their reacions, it was great! "This time only one of you will pass. The exam will take place in a week, so each of you, prepare yourselves."

"You're not ready!" I turned to see Erza's sparkling expression as she answered Gajeel's complaints as to why he hadn't been chosen.

"As this is the first for some of you, let me explain the rules." I yawned, boring. Mira and Erza explained the rules for him. You had to choose a partner who was a fairy tail wizard but it couldn't be myself, Erza, Mira or Gildarts. And then Master threw in the teaser about Erza and Mira getting in their way. I smirked. I looked to Natsu who was glaring from Erza to Mira, I could tell he wanted to take them both on. This sure was going to be a fun games!

"All S class wizards have gone through the same path..." This was starting to sound like a lecture from Gildarts.

"You're gonna be participating too, Guildarts!?" Natsu beamed happily.

"Don't be happy about that!" Gray yelled.

"Don't forget about me!" I beamed. I could hear people whispering amongst themselves. Such things as 'is it alright to have the S class monsters all fighting at the same time', hoe rude! "I hope we have fun?" even Natsu seemed unsure. He was happy about Gildarts joining in but not me? I sure felt unloved.

"The eight selected participants and their chosen partners will assemble at Hargeon port in a week!" Master continued as if nothing else had been said. "That is all!"

So, one week passed. Most if not everyone had decided on their partner on the day and spent the rest of their timing training, or at least I know Natsu did because he challenged me several times to a match but I had to refuse. The day they were due to leave I was waiting for them at the port, far too early in my opinion. The Master turned up an hour later, I glared at him and held out my hand.

"I better get cookies or you're dead." he chucked nerviously and threw me a small bag of chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked. Yum! Everybody else came not too long after that, all ready and raring to go. I smiled at their eager and nervous faces, I could tell who would put up the best fight. That's when I looked to Mest Gryder, I remembered him... But I didn't, like he was a femiliar stanger. I looked to see he'd chosen Wendy as his partner which made me a pit suspicious of him. The obvious person to have picked Wendy would've been Natsu, as she can boost Dragon Slayer Magic the most and heal him, of course Natsu hadn't thought that far ahead. Lucy had partnered up with Cana which didn't surprise me but I though Lisanna and Juvia was an weird mix, however I'd always thought Lisanna a weak mage due to her lack of take-over souls and complete lack of any with power in them. Elfman and Evergreen, it seemed reasonable enough, Gray and Loki or was I meant to call him Leo? I'd known Gray wanted him as a partner for the exams but it seemed unfair for Lucy to be loosing her strongest hand to hand combat companion. Oh well! Fried and Bixslow, another obvious and last but not least Levy, accompanied by Gajeel. It seemed a smart choice, Levy lacked the finishing blow which Gajeel obviously had, it was also good to see them working together despite past events.

Everyone looked up at the ship that we would be taking to the island, it seemed a bit fancy to me but what did I know? Everybody got on board without much chit-chat and we set off towards Tenroujima! I looked up at the beautiful, clear sky and smiled. It was great to feel the wind in my face blowing my hair back, despite the sick feeling I got because of the swishing of the boat.

"So hot... Even though it was winter at home ... What is this?!" I looked back to eveyone and Lucy groaned. "I think I'm gonna melt!" Everyone had gotten into their swimming suits and were complaining about the heat, I'd been here a few times so I was well used to it. "I'll turn into ice cream and get eaten by Happy!" I looked at her in confusion, what kind of delusional heat stroke was she having?

"Not very appetizing..." Happy grumbled. I giggled and covered my eyes, shielding them from the sun, it was a little hotter than I'd expected I had to admit but it was nice sun bathing weather!

"Lu-Chan, sit up straight." Levy said as she eyed her friend slumped over the chair she was sitting in.

"Because of currents, this area has the same climate all year round." Cana explained.

"Right! Isn't it lovely to get such lovely sun shine despite the time of year!?" I nodded in agreement with Cana's words smiling as I did. But nobody seemed to be happy about it. Wendy let out a little wailing sigh which made me giggle, she sure was cute.

"I feel slugish.." Happy complained.

"I'm gonna turn into ice cream..." Lucy grumbled. I sighed, they were being such babies.

"This heat ain't nothing." Gajeel said. I looked up with a bright expression, at least I wasn't the one freak here who thought so.

"Juvia, aren't you hot all bundled up in that?" Lisanna asked as she pressed an ice cold drink to her cheek.

"Juiva is not hot." She replied. My eyes began to sparkle, I wasn't the only one who was fine with the heat! There was at least two other people! Yay! "But you could say... That Gray's naked body is hot!" I sighed and the sparkle left my eyes as Juvia's lit up, I also took note to not look towards Gray.

"Hot..." He gasped.

"I feel sick!" Natsu cried, I could only agree, although my motion sickness was nothing compaired to the horrible blue Natsu had turned.

"Natsu! Keep it away from here, okay?" Loki said as he worried about Natsu puking on him.

"Wendy didn't proform a Troia spell on me!" he said sheepishly, like it was automatic that she should've. Suddenly the movement became too much for poor Natsu and he began to hurl his guts up over the edge of the ship.

"You can't blame her. After all, she'd Mest's partner." Loki was right, why would she help somebody else?

"I'm sorry, Natsu-San." Wendy said with an opologetic smile. Natsu began to wail an odd sob as he stuck close to the boat's edge.

"I don't care for this cumminess when soon, we're all going to be enemies." Evergreen chipped in as she fanned herself. Elfman was sat behind her, sweating a lot and he really looked like he was about to melt.

"It's hot to be a man!" I sighed, what was it with him and this thing about being a man? A complex maybe?

"I have no idea what that means!" Ever snapped. Everyone continued to complain about the heat and Lucy continued with her ice cream rambles, it was all rather weird.

"It's in sight!" Loki announced and everyone looked to Tenroujima. It was as beautiful as ever. Everyone commented on it, Elfman even had the nerve to call it freaky. I was rather proud of the beauty out 'Holy Land' had.

"It's said that long ago... There were faries on that Island!" Master said making his grand appearance on-deck. "Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermillion's sleeping ground!" It was commen knowledge among the S class wizards that Mavis' grave was located on Tenroujima island but I guess it was widely known.

"What's with those clothes?!" Gray cut it. Why did he care? It's not like clothes were his thing, his thing was more the lack of clothes.

"After all, it's hot!" The master pulled out a fan and began wafting himself.

"Someone who wears no clothes can talk?" Lucy commented, as if reading my mind. Or maybe we were all thinking it.

"Now I will announce your first trial!" Master yelled. I leaned back, not paying much attention as I already knew what was going to happen. He explained about the eight passage ways and how four of them lead to a battle between teams, three lead to a battle with an S class wizard and one was safe.

"What about you?!" Gajeel asked, I could tell he was just worried he'd get the safe path and miss out on the action.

"I'm not in ths stage," I sighed as I waved at him. He gritted his teeth and grumbled at me. "Don't worry. My work is to come later." I had to make sure they didn't think I was slacking off.


	4. Time to get started!

Master explained the whole thing to them and they quickly rushed off, making some dirty tricks as the did. Once they'd all left the ship I let out a sigh, remembering the three times I'd done this, the first time I lost to Laxus in the early stages, the second I was close but Erza beat me before I could claim the title of S class wizard and the third time Mira barely beat me in the final stage. But the fourth time I'd walked it, I'd just turned 15 when I'd finally passed, hard to believe that was 3 years ago now but since then I'd improved so much I'd even beaten Gildarts recently which gave me the title of Fairy Tail's strongest woman, eat that Erza. That meant I'd surpassed her, Mira and hopefully Laxus. I stretched and smiled. "Good to see the youngsters all raring to go, huh Gramps?" he laughed at me calling them youngsters, after all I was around same age as them.

"You can't laze around for long, Kina." he reminded me. I waved him off and leaned back over the side of the ship, tilting my head so I could see the flowing water. "Kina, I know it's been hard for you but I ..." I bolted up and glared at him cutting him off.

"Fairy Tail is my family, my everything. Anything or anyone who endangers that gets what they deserve." I sighed, I did feel that way but with one exception.

"Thank you, Kina." Master smiled up at me. "Now don't let them become S class without a fight!"

"They have to beat me to become S class, right?" I raised an eyebrow. Master nodded making me laugh. "I wont let them become S class at all!" It was obviously a joke but Master gave me a questioning look. "What am I meant to be teaching them anyway?"

"Gildarts is going to teach them to master their fear, you are to push their connections and partnerships." I nodded which Master knew meant I'd go all out and strain any partnership. "Kina.." I looked to him with a gentle smile. "Are you okay?" I had to admit I wasn't, but it didn't matter.

"He's close." Master looked at me almost concerned by what I meant. I laughed and pointed to my left breast where my heart was. "In here if not anywhere else." Master's expression softened and he smiled. "Are you okay? After all, he's your grandson." He looked down and his smile vanished.

"I did what was needed." which meant no, I'm not okay. I bent down, rested my hand on his shoulder and for the first time for a while I could say I had an honest smile. "He's back to normal." I could tell that reassured Master in a way nothing else could. It meant his Laxus was back, not the delusional character that had attacked the guild. "Right!" I stood up and stretched. "We need to dock before I head to Mavis' grave! I can't wait to talk to her again." I'd become quite close to the ghost of our first master, I'd always enjoyed visiting Tenroujima and Mavis had always been waiting to welcome me.

Macarov jumped off of the boat onto the lovely beach which surrounded Tenroujima, he stretched and took a deep breath letting it out in a sigh. "Good to be back!" he grinned and rested his hands on his hips as he took in the beautiful sight which was the island. I nodded and looked at it in awe, it seemed to get more beauty with each visit. The lush green had grown more since I'd last seen it and the tree which was central in the island which was the source of the Divine Protection seemed more magnificent than ever. I could tell that Master agreed without a doubt. "Come on, we need to set up a camp for everyone." I nodded and jumped off of the deck, landing beside Master with grace, making sure not to kick up sand. I smiled, the last time I'd been here Laxus has been with me, that was when he asked me to wait for him. Right in front of Mavis' grave, I could never forget. He'd invited me to come and visit as he knew I loved this place so much. We'd come for my 16th birthday, of course everybody at the guild had been suspicious. He'd been acting weird all the time we'd been on the Island so on the last day he took me in front of the grave and told me he couldn't be with me right then, after all I was 16 and he was 21, so he asked me to wait, wait until I was 18 but with him being banished from the guild I'd worried that he would break the promise he'd made back then, but some how he didn't. I remembered his words, "I love you." they were what I'd been waiting for all this time, they were the best birthday present I could ask for. I smiled and fought back my tears, Master looked to me with a soft and gentle expression.

"Brings back memories, huh?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. I looked up as I heard a scream which was soon followed by a whack and darkness. Kilala has just crash landed into my face. She was still young and not the best flyer but she was the fastest of all the Exceeds in Fairy Tail. I laughed and petted her.

"Everything alright so far?" I asked as she corrected herself and sat firmly on my head.

"Aye!" she beamed, mimicking her idol and best friend, Happy. "They've all chosen their routes!" this was her first time witnessing an S class exam and she was very excited about it.

"Great!" Master yelled as he pulled up the map that described the routes and where they would end up. Kilala pointed to each and said who took them. "So, Natsu and Guildarts," Master almost seemed smug.

"Don't forget Happy!" Kilala chirped in. Master nodded and smiled.

"Erza, Juvia and Lisanna. That's interesting. Mira, Elfman and Evergreen, hm? That could be interesting." I smiled and picked up Kilala.

"Well! Nothing we can do for now, keep and eye on them and keep us updated, 'kay?" I said as I patted her. She purred and nodded.

"Aye sir!" I chuckled, the whole copying Happy didn't suit her at all but she still looked cute as she tried. She leaped from my arms and flew off quite clearly heading to watch Natsu, Happy and Gildarts fight.

After spending over two hours helping Master set up the main tent, in which time I managed to break most of it and ended up having to get the spare to set up, after all we couldn't have a wounded person coming to rest and having it rain on them! They'd get a cold and I wouldn't be responsible for something like that to happen. Besides could you imagine if it was Natsu? Every time her gets a cold he sneezes fire and is sent away from the guild pretty quick so he doesn't burn the whole thing down. I checked everything was okay with Master and then I began my walk up to Mavis' grave. He'd made the valid point that they could (theoretically) get this finished in a day and I'd look silly if I was still stood here. I knew most of the animals here so they didn't give me any bother, I was one of the few people who didn't cause trouble on this island... usually.  
The island filled me with such a sense of home and relaxation. I couldn't help but take in deep breaths and fill my lungs with the lovely smell of the fresh air. It felt like my home away from home, my holiday resort! I reached up and touched my necklace, unable to stop the smile that came with it. I was alerted as a bunch of bunnies and small animals scurried past me as a large booming sound occurred. I sighed and took note which direction it had come from, I didn't want to get caught up in something and get told off for it later, like usual. Kilala came souring out of a cave and flew up high, taking in her surroundings. She soon spotted me and made a quick dash towards me. I stayed still, she was still perfecting the art of flying she didn't need me to make it harder for her. But this time she slowed and smoothly landed on my head. She bent over and looked me in the eye.  
"It was amazing! You should've seen all the mini Natsus!" I looked at her confused for a moment but then remembered Natsu had been facing Gildarts and his annoying Crash Magic, he'd probably split him up into hundreds of tiny Natsus! I giggled at the thought, how cute!? I wish I could've seen it! But I couldn't.

"Want to come with me to Mavis' grave?" I asked, Kilala's expression lit up and she gave a vigorous nod. "She was the founder and first master of Fairy Tail." I reminded her and her expression just seemed to fill with excitement, I suppose that was good but, we were going to visit a grave, it seemed a bit weird to get excited about it. I started to wounder if Mavis would be waiting at the grave for us or if she was having too much fun watching the matches that were happening on her resting ground. Sorry for disturbing!~

Half way up I became tired and decided to take a short break, I dipped my feet into a hot spring as Kilala began to swim around in it. Granted, the main reason I'd stopped was because of the hot spring, it was so relaxing and felt so nice on the skin! I couldn't just walk past it! Kilala began to duck under the water and jump out, pretending she was Aquarius leaping from the water and splashed about. I smiled as I watched her, she was so cute I wanted to just dive in and hug her! But I decided she'd moan if I disturbed her so I just watched in wonder as she flipped and kicked about being her cute little Exceed self.


	5. A bad feeling

I splashed some water at Kilala as I stood up and picked up my shoes. "Come on." I giggled. She ducked under one last time and as she came up she summoned her wings and flew to me. I could tell she was desperate to get better at flying since it was _weird _for an Exceed to have any trouble with flight. It wasn't so much that she had trouble flying just... She wasn't very good at control over her movements and speed. She flew beside me, concentrating hard to not whiz past or slow to a stop. You could tell by her expression she was straining herself, I was nice to see her working so hard but it made me worry too, after all she was still young, there was no need to push herself too hard.

The rest of our walk was uneventful and boring but when we got to the grave both our stomachs began to rumble and grumble. I giggled and pulled out the sandwiches I'd made earlier. Time to eat!

As I finished my sandwich I looked over to the sea that surrounded the Island, something didn't feel right. It was just a feeling but it some how looked wrong. I looked down to see nothing out of the ordinary but I could sense everything all too well. Erza wasn't holding back on her attacks against Lisanna and Juvia, Mira was showing her demonic side against Elfman and Evergreen, not to mention the lingering energy Gildarts had left behind after facing Natsu. It was all so strong it felt like it was surrounding the island. I looked to the sky and smiled, when I thought about it any of the S class wizards of Fairy Tail could defeat me just as I can defeat them, none of them were anything to laugh at. It all depended on strategy and the strength you had on the day, not to mention the level of magic I had was much higher than Erza and Mira. Although it was just about the same as Gildarts. The energy everybody was giving off, the magic in the air, it was great! I couldn't wait until it was my turn! I looked over to Kilala about to express my excitement but was cut short as she began to snore. She was leaning against the tomb stone looking peaceful and cute. I giggled and leaned over, petting her on the head.  
"Silly kitty." I said softly, making sure not to disturb her. Since I had some time to kill I decided I would get some sun, after all it wasn't often you got a tan in the middle of winter! I laid back and looked to the sky for a moment but the bright sun became too much for my eyes so I had to shut them, but I didn't fall asleep, how could I with so much energy, excitement and magic in the air! I took deep breaths, smelling all the plants and people in the air, I listened closely so I could understand what was happening while I was stuck up here waiting. I opened all of my senses and remained alert.  
However I couldn't stop my thoughts from wondering, thinking of Laxus and the times we'd come here. We had visit three times together, the last one was the one I thought of the most though, how couldn't I? That was when he'd asked me to wait for him! Which meant he didn't disregard my feelings, at least not completely. But he'd told me he loved me, surely that meant something! Well, it meant a lot to me. But then an evil and horrid thought entered my head. What if he just meant it in a sisterly way and just wanted to make my day. After all I said I loved Natsu and Erza all the time! But not just that, what if I wasn't the only person he had said it to. There were plenty of jobs I hadn't gone with him on and even now he'd been away from the guild for so long, what if he'd met somebody else and fallen for her? What if he loved her like I loved him!? I began to panic and felt my emotions beginning to get too much as I fought back tears. What was I doing? Why was I having these thoughts? It didn't matter. I knew I was precious to him, he'd protected me before and even called me his when somebody had tried to hit on me. He'd always gone out of his way to make my birthdays special, that was enough. It didn't matter if it could be nothing more, no matter how much I wished for it. I sighed and sat up. If I stayed laid down with my eyes closed I'd start imagining the horrible thoughts I'd had and I didn't want that, not one bit!

I assumed that the first part of the test was over with as I couldn't feel a great deal of magical pressure any more although as I looked up I could see Lily and Carla flying towards us. I smirked, they just couldn't resist! Not to mention Carla probably wanted to make sure Wendy was okay. Suddenly Mira's demonic magic flared up again, but not for long. I estimated she did two, maybe three attacks before the fight was over. So either she ended the fight quickly and blew her brother and his partner away of they some how managed to over come her Satan's power. I smirked, if that was over then they would all be heading my way soon! I jumped to my feet and began to stretch. Alright, my time to shine! Master soon appeared not long after with a smirk on his face, as if to say "those brats..."  
"Who went through?" I asked.  
"Natsu, Cana, Levy, Gray and Elfman." He answered as he sat down next to the sleeping Kilala and patted her head. "Mest lost to Gray, Fried to Cana, Gildarts allowed Natsu to pass, Elfman managed to beat Mira and Juvia was defeated by Erza."  
I was about to laugh and answer but just then I could feel it, horrible and dark. It made my skin crawl with a horrible chill. It was like nothing I'd ever felt, it was sad, lonely, fear, hate, darkness... Evil. It made me sick and shaky, I couldn't believe something could exist, let alone on our Island! Suddenly a part of the forest was gone, rotten, withered, dead. I began to panic, I could feel Natsu, Evergreen and Elfman's presence coming from there... Were they in trouble? Despite the feeling and pressure I felt I couldn't feel ill intent. But there was somebody there with them, somebody who wasn't from our guild. But he seemed to be here longer than us, I could smell him in the air as if he'd been a part of the Island. Maybe he was scared having bumped into Natsu and the others, had they attacked him? It seemed unlikely but there was something wrong with it. It was far from okay. The worry began to build up in my gut until my whole body trembled. The master felt it too, I could tell. "Kina..?" I nodded, unable to find words to express what I felt or the worries I had. But it wasn't just the darkness I felt, there was more people who weren't invited, they were close yet far away but their magic was powerful, so much so it filled the sky. I clenched my fist and tried to get my thoughts in order. The magic rose again and became more fierce. I couldn't wait, I leaped forward and began to dash towards the magic. As I got closer I could tell what type of magic it was, not just by the feel but by the smell. It was Death Magic, Black magic.. magic that steals life. "KINA!" Master yelled after me, making me skid to a stop. The magic had gone and the person with it too. I sighed, everyone was still alive anyway. I walked back to master and bowed my head.  
"Sorry," I'd tried to act without order or consulting with him, whoops.  
"There would be no point you getting caught up it in too." he grumbled. I nodded, he was right. There was nothing I would've been able to do against anything like that, I was amazed everybody was still alive, amazed and glad. But it made me wonder, how?! Something or somebody must of protected them from it somehow, there's nobody in Fairy Tail, not myself or Gildarts who could defend against something like that. Master sat back down in front of the grave and closed his eyes, focusing on the Island and it's surroundings. I picked Kilala up and hugged her tightly, waking her from her sleep. She looked at me, her eyes full of concern as she snuggled into my grasp.

"Levy, Gajeel!" I gasped as I felt their magic begin to raise just as I felt a few un wanted visitors. I could feel their magic and the ground seemed to tremble like it wanted to throw them off, they were truly unwanted. The sky filled with a horrible screech, if I'd been any closer it would've been deafening if I'd been any closer to the source. Kilala jumped onto my shoulder and looked out onto the Island.  
"Kina, I feel something... Something nasty." I nodded and focused on what it was, trying to get an idea of their power. Master opened his eyes, his gaze filled with anger and annoyance. I crouched down on my knees and closed my eyes, trying to sense what the Master could. He was far better at sensing things than I was, he was exact and precise I was closer to estimations and guessing based on the information I could gather.

* * *

**~~Please, just stay with me! I know it seems like God Modding at times but I'm just trying to show the advantage she has by being able to use so many different types of magic! ~~**


	6. The Enemy!

With all the magic in the air it was hard to concentrate but it was fine, it was clear what was going on. I looked over to see a large Iron sword pointing to the sky as Gajeel's magic raged. As he slammed it down half of the forest was destroyed by it, but he'd won, I knew it. But it was shortly followed by Erza's warning signal.  
"An enemy?" Master asked as he stared at the bright red light that filled the sky.  
"Master," I turned to him with an expression that was as ugly as our opponent. I felt so much power boiling on the island it was amazing.  
"Stay and protect the Master's grave." I was shocked by his words, how could he make me stay here while our Holy Land was under attack! No way. He knew I was against it without me saying a word. "Some may still be close to here and need assistance, besides we cannot allow them to harm our founder's resting place!" I nodded, lowering my head, there was another reason I was to say, a reason he didn't say. Were anything to happen to him I was in the perfect place to attack the enemy no matter where they may be on the Island.  
"A red signal flare... Signalling an incoming enemy attack." Master seemed to be pondering through the meaning of this. I could feel the enemy and going by their magic levels they were nothing to be little. "What have things come to?" I sighed, he was right. "Mavis, Fairy Tail's founding master, Mavis Vermillion. I have led the enemy to Fairy Tail's holy grounds.. How far have I failed you?" I went to protest to hit words, tell him he had not failed, not in the slightest! But the words wouldn't come out. "This is all my responsibility... I swear I will accept the punishment for this! So therefor... at least... protect the young ones!" I nodded again as Master set off, boy was he pissed.

A huge wall of fire blew into the sky, no! It wasn't fire, it was flames made by an explosion. Lily, Mest, Carla and Wendy were there! I took a step forward but stopped myself, I couldn't go against Master's orders. I took a deep breath and concentrated my magic. _"Magically enchant everyone's defense power! Armor!" _A large blue magical circle burst out underneath me as I concentrated on Wendy, Mest, Carla and Lily, boosting their defense to save them from the explosion. I worried that I hadn't cast the spell soon enough but I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't leave the grave, not yet.  
I looked over to see Master, his magic boiling as he grew to an enormous size. I grinned. "That's the way! Go for it, Gramps!"  
"Begone!" he boomed, that's when I noticed the black ship, run by magic, heading straight to the Island. That's what Gramps sensed! It annoyed me how I couldn't get an exact lock on it. If the Master was taking out the enemy then even if he yelled at me later I was going to support him!  
"_Magically enchant Master's attack power, defense power and speed! Arms, Armor, VENIER!"_ I yelled as I drew on my ability as a Sky Dragon Slayer. I held my arms out and a magic circle formed in response to my magic as I boosted Master's strength. He glowed with a bright yellow light as my support enhanced the magic he was already using.  
"You may not pass any further!" he was probably only speaking normally but it came out as a booming yell as he showed of his incredible magical power. He drew his fist back and punched straight into the ship, the metal shattering under his strength.  
"Incredible!" Kilala beamed as she jumped from my shoulder to my head.  
"That's the Master for you! Be glad Fairy Tail got such a good leader, Mavis!" I knew she could hear me, I wanted her to know how great Makarov was, as a Fairy Tail wizard and as it's master! He threw another punch with his left arm but the ship managed to dart out of the way just in time. Suddenly a cannon armed and fired straight at the Master. "No way..." I gasped. "Is that... Jupiter!?" I couldn't believe it, if Master had been hit by that at point blank range... "MASTER!" I yelled as he blocked it with his bare arm. Amazing, myself and Erza had both fallen to Phantom Lord's Jupiter attack on the guild, Master was incredible! He kicked up, bringing the water splashing up with him. I nodded and focused my support more, making sure to focus on _Arms_ when he was attacking and _Armor _when he was blocking. The ship was now in ruins about to crash land when suddenly a magical force pulled it back into one piece! I couldn't believe it.  
"I matters not where you run to." Master growled as a single person flew past him. He pulled his arms into THAT position. "As Fairy Tail tradition, I shall count to three before rendering judgement upon you!" His magical power exploding, I couldn't believe the power. "ONE!" I lowered my support, it was no longer needed and would be of little help. "TWO!" I looked back towards where Wendy, Lily and the others had been, Natsu was there. I sighed in relief, he'll take care of them.  
"Kilala, go check on them." It was more of a request but she nodded and leaped from my head.  
"Count on me!" she yelled back as she rushed to them. But I was worried, the person who'd flown past the Master was headed straight for them. I watched as he began dropping strange orange balls. What in the world... But once they'd gotten close enough to the ground people burst out of them. I looked at them in shock, it was some sort of space manipulation magic. They were everywhere, at the camp, where Lucy, Cana, Gray and Loki were, where Natsu was, even where Elfman and Evergreen were. I wanted to laugh at the ones who landed near Erza and Juvia! I could tell Levy was avoiding confrontation, if Gajeel was hurt that was a good thing... This really was a war, but they sure had more numbers than we did! But just as I thought things through I could feel people with REAL magic power arriving on the island, they were the real threat.  
"THREE!" I looked back to the Master as he finished the Fairy Tail Tradition and completed preparations for Fairy Law. "That's it!" He clapped his hands over the ball of light that had formed in the palm of his hands, they were toast! "Fairy Law!" I couldn't hear the man's words but they caught the Master off guard, this man who now stood on top of the flying ship, this man who threatened Master and all of Fairy Tail, who was he? I strained my ears as I saw a ball of dark magic in the palm of his hands.  
"Grimoire Law!" I heard him, it was faint but I heard him and I heard him correctly. Grimoire? Grimoire heart?! The dark guild... But to have a law the same as us... Had he been a former Fairy Tail mage or possible just heard of Fairy Law and developed it himself, both seemed unlikely. "This magic is a deterrent. I will not cast it recklessly." He seemed smug, like he had the upper hand. "But if you refuse to back down, then together we shall reach the ultimate of unfortunate ends." He was threatening Fairy Tail!  
"Bastard!" I yelled, how dare he! I clenched my fist and wanted to plant it in his face. Master would never do something that would endanger his brats and there for he would back down from such a threat. This guy... He knew Master and his weaknesses! Just as I predicted Master released the spell without finishing it.  
"T-t-t-that's..." He stammered, struggling to find the words. "It can't be...!"  
"It's been a while, boy." He too released the spell and glared at Master.  
"Master... Purehito..?!" Purehito? The second Master of Fairy Tail?! The person Mavis herself chose to lead the guild, the person who chose Makarov to be the next and current guild Master! That Purehito?! There was no way! I couldn't believe my ears, my eyes.. None of it! But this was no time to doubt who the enemy was, even if it was a trick... HE WAS GOING TO FALL.


	7. The Past and Present!

Gramps was so shocked by this development. Purehito lifted his arm and summoned his magic, out of the circle two metal claws attached to an odd chain flew straight at Master, they hit him, digging into his skin. "Gramps!" I yelled as he fell backwards. Purehito pulled on the chains and made Gramps spin over as he smacked into the rocky shore. Gramps reduced his size, mostly because the pain forced him to and also so he did minimal damage to Tenroujima. Gramps pushed off of the ground and straightened himself out, slamming his hand on the ground and summoning his Ten Wizard Saint's jacket. Purehito jumped off of the ship and did a poncy spin to break his fall. "Master..." I wanted so badly to run to his aid, but I knew if I did... I knew I couldn't. I watched their face off, they'd been from the same guild before, probably fought together! It seemed wrong for them to be fighting now, although it seemed very Light and Dark battling it out. The magical pressure was amazing, over powering, it made me tremble. But I couldn't take my eyes off of the fight, I knew Master would find it a hard match but he had to win! Although I hate to admit it, he seemed completely over powered by this Purehito. I watched as he slammed Master around, using those horrid claws to confine him. I took another step forward, my friends, my family, my master! I couldn't just stand and watched, it was crushing me. This guy was far too skilled with Amateratsu's forms, not even I had been able to pick that magic up, at least not with ease. The explosion was fierce as he used it's 100th formation. I couldn't believe it. Master survived it but I could see him trembling as the smoke cleared, it was truly a fierce attack. But it took it's tole, Master began to coil and gasp for air. His heart! "MASTER!" I yelled, unable to hold back any longer. I felt so much magic, too much. It was impossible! There was no way somebody could've just preformed magic on that level and still have that much left! "Master!" I yelled again as my legs began to move. I was running full speed towards him, but I wasn't being quick enough! "_Re-equip!" _I yelled as I ran. Two small magic circles opened beneath my feet and changed my shoes into armor that went up to my knee, by the ankles there were small wings on each side, they weren't just for decoration! That was half of my Assassin's Armor, which allowed me to shoot forward at over six times the speed I was originally going. I was soon at the clearing where Master and Purehito were fighting, as soon as I laid eyes on him my whole body began to burn with rage. I stirred my magic and held out my arms, re-equipping for my arms to match my legs. "_Re-equip! Assassin's Armor!"_ My arms were now covered in a sold armor up to the elbow with a large blade coming out and reaching to my shoulder, it also had small, sharp blade covering the knuckles. This armor was what got my name for "The Killing Kina," and "Fairy's Assassin." I often used it against strong, fast opponents or monsters whom I had been contracted to defeat. My magic surrounded my body as I charged at Purehito, faster than he could see or react. I landed a firm punch in his face, breaking his skin over his nose. I pulled my left arm under my right, just by my waist, pointing the blade which was attached to my elbow plate right at Purehito's gut, but before I could plunge it into him one of those damn metal claws grabbed my arm and dragged me around. I saw that he planned to smash my body into Master's and there was no way I was gonna let him use me against Gramps. _"Lightning Dragon's ..."_ I summoned the lightning magic within me and send sparks of electricty shooting down the chain that connected the claw to Purehito, making him flinch back and allowing me enough control of my body to straighten up and push off of the rock I was heading towards, the wings by my ankles fluttered a moment, gaining force before I sent myself straight at him. I pulled my arms over my head so the blades were aimed right for him, I also surrounded them in lightning, making it impossible to deflect my blades without feeling pain! But he threw some more claws at me and despite being able to kick and twirl my way out of two of them the third grasped me my the back of the neck and sent me flying. I straightened out and focused my magic on the wings by my ankles.  
"Kina!" Kilala flew up and grabbed the back of my jacket, steadying me. "What's going on?! Natsu-San is fighting some Grim heart people!"  
"Grimoire Heart," I corrected and nodded. But just as I was about to speak Purehito slammed Gramps into the ground. My eyes widened as I watched in horror. He was already sick, his heart... "BASTARD!" I yelled, Kilala looked at me shocked, it wasn't often she heard me swear but I just couldn't hold back my rage. "Let's go!"  
"Aye!" Using the speed from my shoes and Kilala's speed of flight we crashed straight into Super Mr Evil, other wise known as Purehito. I spun and stood in front of Master as he jumped back.  
"Kilala, warn Gildarts!" she nodded and flew off. Purehito threw a claw to stop her but I jumped up and spun around, deflecting them. "NO way in HELL are you harming any more of my family!" I hissed. I landed back in front of Gramps it was more of a defensive thing rather than a tactic. I glared at him, my eyes throwing theoretical daggers at him, seriously, if looks could kill this guy would've died over one hundred times.  
"Magic was born from within darkness." He straightened up as he began his stupid lecture. "The power was suppressed and feared." I kept my eyes on him, paying no attention to his words. "Eventually it became a part of daily life; and the time came when it was considered a part of culture." I could tell his words were directed to Gramps, he didn't give a damn about me. "But, I'm in search for the root of magic, as I came to Zeref, I saw it..." Zeref? But, he lived over 400 years ago, what was he on about? "That which is the essence of magic!"  
"Bullshit!" I yelled but he smirked at my anger.  
"Child," I narrowed my eyes at him, just because he was an old geezer didn't make me a child! "Sleep." He turned and began to walk away. "Fairy Tail's story ends here." I looked over my shoulder to Gramps and decided I would rather tend to his wounds rather than chase and fight this guy, but that didn't mean I wouldn't leave him with a parting gift. Master felt the same. He clenched his fist and darted around me, going to attack Purehito.  
"Master!" I yelled as Purehito sent a beam of Magic through his side. I dashed forward and caught Master before he hit the ground. How dare he!  
"It... Isn't over..." Master managed to say. I punched the ground, trying to get the rage out of me just enough to keep my head straight.  
"BASTARD! _Re-equip_!" I held out my right hand and within a magic circle a scythe came to my aid. I stood up and began to spin in and pour magic energy into it. "_Light's spinning blade!" _The scythe became bathed in Light Magic and once it could hold no more I flung it at Purehito. "Nobody can bring Fairy Tail's story to an end! Especially not somebody who's bathes in darkness! The origin of Magic doesn't matter, it's the people who use it and what they use it for!" He laughed as he gripped the scythe with one of his weird claws and threw it in a different direction and disappeared into the trees.  
"I look forward to continuing our fight." I swore that if we did get to fight again I would pay him back for every hit he dealt to Makarov, more so in fact. I'd make him regret laying a hand on our Holy Ground.  
"That..." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, releasing my armor and sending it back. I let out a loud yell and then took in a deep breath. "FAIRY TAIL! FIGHT!" I hoped my words would reach my guild mates, I hoped it might inspire them to fight without backing down! Then I thought of something, this wasn't just Gramps, or Fairy Tail's Master... He was also Laxus' Grandfather! How could I tell him I'd allowed him to be harmed in such a manner. I rubbed the tears that were beginning to drip from my eyes and began all of my focus on healing Makarov. "No way you're dieing geezer!" I sobbed. My vision became blurry as my eyes filled with tears, I couldn't stop them. "I'm sorry..." I sobbed as my tears dripped onto the Master's stomach. I sniffled and rubbed at my eyes, desperately trying to stay strong. "Please, forgive me!" I placed my hands over where my tears had dripped onto him and a magic circle opened under him. I wasn't as good a healer as Wendy but I could hopefully at least save him, I hoped I could because the way he was... He was going to... I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. Laxus said he would be close, why hadn't he come to help!? What... I couldn't understand why I was thinking such a thing. This was my fault, I'd allowed Master to be hurt so badly. My fault... My fault... If Master dies... It's my fault! The tears began to stream down my face and a fast and steady pace, dripping from my chin onto my hands. "I'm... S-sorry." I hiccuped in between my sobs. I could only imagine my disgusting, pathetic expression. But I felt pathetic! I'd even managed to defeat Gildarts and I couldn't save Master. What kind of a mage was I? How could I call myself a part of Fairy Tail if I'd allowed this to happen. But Master had ordered me... He wanted to face this alone. HOW STUPID WAS I TO LISTEN TO HIM!? My head was too full of thoughts to concentrate on anything else but healing Gramps, I couldn't concentrate on the other enemies, I couldn't sense everybody's magic or their condition, I was too focused on Master.


	8. A Woman is not someone you should mock!

My family were fighting around me and I couldn't bring myself to help. They'd encountered the enemy, all of them strong and I was knelt here, crying. I was pathetic, how weak could I be? Magic Power was nothing if I didn't have the strength to use it. I'd always been like this... Alone. Maybe that was why I attached to Laxus so quickly, because he cared and made sure I had somebody to lean on. Right now people were leaning on me and I was failing them. I'd stabilized Master's condition but I still couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. But it still wasn't enough! I felt this was my fault, maybe if I'd acted quicker I could've prevented Master's current condition and we'd still be stood strong and powering through this enemy who were hunting for Zeref. If I'd used a different form of magic and fought more wholeheartedly I could've taken down that Purehito... No. He'd taken down Master, that meant he was strong, strong beyond belief. I couldn't belittle him, I didn't have the experience to take him on, not alone! I punched my clenched fist into the ground beside Master. "What would you say to me?" I asked the unconscious man. "Perhaps you would hit me and tell me to pull myself together." I laughed halfheartedly and sighed. "Or maybe you'd tell me to suck it up and fight... Fight for Fairy Tail and my family." I didn't know, but I decided he'd say all of it. He'd beat me up and call me a weak punk. He'd hug me and say it was going to be alright, Fairy Tail couldn't be defeated. I inhaled and tried to steady my breathing. "Right!" I closed my eyes and focused on my comrades, more specifically, Mira. She was the one still at the camp but she was already engaged in combat, crap. I didn't have anywhere to take Gramps for shelter. I opened my eyes and looked around, if I got too far into the forest we may be attacked by the agitated animals, they were all on edge with the magic that was being thrown around. I jumped to my feet and widened my stance, throwing my arms out. _"Blow any attack into the night, protect those I hold dear. Allow only those I permit to enter. Light Barrier!" _It was almost like a bubble of a soft, orange light surrounded us. I straightened up and let my arms fall to my sides, admiring my work as I did. This magic was on par with the Three Fairy Spells. As long as I was alive it wouldn't fall until I told it to. I looked back to the Master. "See, not to shabby, 'ey!?" I smiled softly at his sleeping face. But I was still left with a dilemma, I couldn't go to everybody's aid all at once. I closed my eyes and began judging the enemies' powers, magic styles, combat abilities, stamina, all of it. Taking in all the information I could, I needed it. Evergreen and Elfman were against an odd opponent but I decided they had a high chance of success. Gray, Loki, Lucy and Cana all had the same opponent, no brainier, they could handle it. Although their opponent was odd... His magic resembled that of a spirit such as Loki rather than a wizard... Mira and Lisanna were also against a strong opposition. I judged that he was probably one of the strongest if not the strongest of the enemies but he was against Fairy Tail's She Demon, I had to trust in her to finish him. Erza and Juvia were also against a strong yet seemingly weak opponent, I could tell the magic she used was fierce but the amount of magic she possessed was nothing special, Erza and Juvia together? I judged they would be fine. But Natsu was the one that worried me, he had a strong opponent, not just with magic level but magic type. I took a deep breath, I couldn't be sure any of them would win, but it was the same the other way around, I couldn't be sure any would lose. I sighed. Natsu was closest anyway. A large magic circle covered the floor beneath me as I focused my magical power. An orange light surrounded my body and began to chip away at the rock surrounding me. "_Magically enchant everybody's offence power, defense power and speed! Arms! Armor! Venier!" _I yelled as I locked onto all of Fairy Tail. If I couldn't be the person to take out the enemy then I would support the people who were.

As I connected my support magic to them Natsu was completely taken out! Although my magic had help to shield against the attacker it had done little good to keep Natsu or Wendy conscious. "BASTARDS!" I yelled as I charged out of the barrier. That was it, I'd had enough! Now they'd done it. My anger had reached it's limit, my rage was burning, my sorrow was wailing, I was ready to kill them! But I stopped short... What if they came back for Master? What if they attacked Mavis' grave? Even with the barrier up there was only so much that could take with my magic alone. I yelled out and fell backwards, laying on my back I began to kick and scream out my frustration. "Stupid bastards! I'll send you all to hell! I'll make you pay for this and then I'll make sure you suffer just a little bit more! I'LL TEAR YOU ALL APART!" I couldn't control my emotions, I didn't want to, I shouldn't have had to. I felt like a child, wailing in the dirt as I screamed out my anger. I rolled over and punched the ground again, but this time with all my might! The ground gave way to my fist and crumpled, leaving behind a huge crater. There was too much to think about, too much to consider, it made my head hurt. I relaxed my muscles and just laid there, letting my magical power flow into everybody.

"Gramps!" I sat up to see Natsu, the surprise knocking my concentration and making me drop my support magic. Dammit! He stopped and stared in disbelief. "Whoa.. No way..."  
"Natsu!" I jumped up and jogged to him. "I healed all his major injuries." But he seemed to pay little attention to me as he brushed past me and ran straight for Master.  
"Gramps, you okay?" he tripped as he went to exit the crater I'd made. Whoops... Gramps' eyes slowly opened and he looked to us.  
"Gramps!" I yelled in relief as I ran past Natsu and skidded to my knees beside him.  
"Natsu...? Kina?" he grumbled.  
"G-Gramps!" Natsu crawled over to his side, happily slipping through the barrier. I couldn't speak, the relief was still washing through me, I wanted to cry again! "You're hurt real bad even though Kina healed you.. !" I looked to the floor, if only it'd been Wendy here and not me, he might be fine. She'd of probably healed him all up by now. I was pathetic! "Hang on, I'll take you to Wendy. Wait, maybe moving you would be dangerous." I could tell he was panicking. But I knew even though Master looked pretty bad he wouldn't die. I'd taken him out of any danger of that not to mention the Divine Protection Tenroujima gave us. "Where am I anyway, damn it!?" I reached and hit him on the head as he began to yell. "Hey!"  
"Natsu.." Master spoke before I could lecture him, although... After my performance I didn't really have the right to lecture him.  
"I can't believe this! Who did this to you!?"  
"Listen well..." Master spoke quietly, I almost felt ashamed. "This is a battle we will surely... lose." My eyed widened as shock ran through me, starting at my ears and radiating throughout my body. Those were words I could never have imagined Master saying. Judging by Natsu's expression he was pretty stunned too.  
"What are you talking about, Gramps? You ain't thinking straight!" he yelled as he began flailing his arms about.  
"Who gave you those wounds?" I could tell talking was painful and a strain for Master.  
"This ain't nothing!" Natsu protested. "Next time, I'm totally gonna win!" His courage made me smile.  
"Please, Natsu..." I punched Natsu in the cheek to calm down.  
"Listen to the Master!" I hissed. Gramps looked to me and then back to Natsu.  
"Take everyone, both of you... and escape!" the shock in my body grew, how could Gramps say such words?  
"Don't say that!" Natsu punched his fists against the hard ground. "What about the S class exam?" I glared at him, he was still worried about such a thing? "You're Fairy Tail's Master, right Gramps? Don't say we can't win!"  
"Sometimes, retreat... is the only option." My eyes began to fill with tears, I was becoming such a helpless crybaby. I dug my nails into the dirt and tried not to sob. Natsu's eyes widened but as he was about to say something the tremendous magic I'd felt landed behind me. I jumped and turned to see a long blonde haired guy, with a creepy, cackling laugh.  
"Got beaten by Master Hades?" he asked as he cocked his head from side to side. I got to my feet and took a step towards him, holding my arm out and signalling Natsu to stay back. "Isn't that right, Makarov?"  
"Master Hades?" I heard Natsu get to his feet as his voice shook. This was the guy he'd been fighting, the guy that had knocked him off of the cliff. I glared at him. He'd called the Purehito guy who'd hurt Gramps Master Hades. Master, that meant he was definitely the leader of the guild. Hades? Had he changed his name to suit the darkness which he now held so dear.  
"Get away, Natsu! Kina!" I clenched my teeth together but didn't move. "You're no match for him."  
"Even if I'm no match..." Natsu began but I cut him off as I unleashed my magical force.  
"Like hell I am!" I yelled. "Natsu, protect Gramps!" I could feel the fear Natsu was exuding, it was so easy to pick up on. If he couldn't face this guy then I would! I wouldn't be the pathetic girl that cries in the corner, I REFUSED to be that person! I was a fighter!  
"What's wrong Dragon Slayer? You're entire body's breaking out in a cold sweat! You're even hiding behind a girl!" he taunted.  
"_Re-equip!" _I summoned my Assassin's armor back to me and swiftly dove at him, throwing a punch at his face. He grabbed my fist in his hand and winched as the sharp knuckles pierced his skin. "A girl is not someone that you should mock!" He made a slight "heh!" sound as he threw my fist aside, leaving me open. His fist became surrounded in a black fire as he went to punch me. I pulled my other arm up leaving him to punch the armor that covered the lower part of my arm. I knocked his fist aside and turned my body landing a swift kick to the head. I landed with my back to him as he plummeted into the trees. I double checked that Natsu and Gramps were both still in the barrier, luckily they were. I turned back to the guy from Grimoire Heart, I knew better than to expect that to take him out. I felt more confident now, more comfortable, the fight was where I belonged. "Black flames?" I said it out loud but was more making a mental note to myself.  
"Kina!" Natsu yelled. I looked back to him, he looked pale and I could still see his arms trembling. "He's a Flame God Slayer! Something about Lost Magic... You wont be able to eat his flames, but he can eat yours!" My eyes widened as I processed the information. Lost Magic? God Slayer? The hell...? As if to demonstrate his power he sent a large blast of his Black Flames flying at me. I turned back to him and held up my arm.  
"_Re-Equip! Ultimate shield!" _As the name suggests my shield came forth as I summoned it. It was a small thing that was just a bit bigger than my head but it had an amazing amplifier within it. As I held it up against the flames a huge magical circle appeared in front of me to defend against them. As Mr God Slayer got up and out of the trees he had a huge smirk on his face. Once the attack at reached it's end I pulled the shield to the side until the tip of it was at the edge of the magic circle when a slight click noise could be heard. "_Shield...!_" I pulled my arm up and swifty yanked it down, the magical circle shifted from standing in front of myself to slamming down on the God Slayer. _"HAMMER!" _The whole area was flattened, maybe I over did it? I sighed and released my equipment, leaving it to go back to my magical space. As the dust settled there was no sign on the God Slayer, none what so ever.


	9. Fighting a God!

I wish he'd just stayed down like a good little God Slayer but unfortunately he didn't. Before I could react to the raise in pressure I had his Black Flames slam into my back, sending my flying forward and skidding on my face. I slammed my hand on the floor and pushed myself into the air. "_Sky Dragon's Wing attack!" _As blades of wind danced around and slashed at him he cackled loudly, whipping his tongue out of his mouth as he did. I landed and swirled the wind around my fists, pushing off and punching at the God Slayer that stood before me.  
"Don't. Hurt." he laughed and punched me in the gut.  
"Kina!" Natsu yelled from behind me. I coughed and gasped for air slightly, he sure packed a hell of a punch. My diaphragm felt like it'd just been rammed by a very fast moving vehicle. I stumbled back and I threw another punch at him. He grabbed my fist and pulled me forward, headbutting me straight in the face. I couldn't believe it, he'd just headbutted a WOMAN in the face!? What kind of man was he!? My magic pressure rose and send him stumbling back. I felt my eyes glow as I focused all of my magical energy. "She sure... changes, when she gets into a fight." I heard Natsu say from behind me but I had not time to pay attention to his words.  
"For harming Fairy Tail, my family! For attacking Natsu and Wendy! FOR PISSING ME OFF!" Fire, light and lightning began to swirl around me as well as the wind which began to whip around and shove against the God Slayer. "I'll show you... That even if you claim to have the power to slay a God..." I looked him in the eyes, he was trembling as Natsu had been before, his eyes were shaking as he stared at me. "You cannot slay FAIRY TAIL!" I focused it all into one blast, lightning, light, fire and wind, swirling together. It all combined to make one hell of an attack, if I do say so myself! But the problem was, he sent it back at me, combined with his Black Flames. Using my speed I got out of the way of it and allowed it to slam into the orange bubble protecting Natsu and Master, which easily defending against it.  
"What was that!?" He laughed. I clenched my fists and glared at him. Elemental attacks weren't working and physical attacks seemed to have little affect.  
"Bastard!" I yelled as I decided on my tactics. "_Re-equip!" _This time I brought out the legs from my Assassin's armor for the speed and brought out two medium sized katanas. He continued his laugh as he manipulated his flames into a horrid dragon like head.  
"The flames of God don't just burn things! They..." But I cut him short, I didn't feel like listening to his bullshit, not one bit! I cut at him, making him lean back to evade it. "You know... MY FLAMES ARE GONNA ENJOY DEVOURING YOU!" He laughed uncontrollably as he kicked up at me, forcing me to jump into the sky.  
"They wont get the chance!" I yelled as I came down on him with a heavy kick. I threw up a lot of dirt and grit as he managed to flip out of the way. Not giving him a chance to straighten himself out I slashed at him again, this time cutting his cheek. He scoffed and sent a large blast of his fire at me. It slammed into my side and hurt my skin making it feel like it was rotting. I yelled out and let one of my katanas go, reaching and grabbing a hand full of his hair. "I'm surprised a God has to resort to such dirty tricks!" It was my turn to laugh, but not for long. He kicked me up high, making it feel like he'd rearranged my organs. I found it hard to breath let alone continue fighting.  
"KINA!" Natsu yelled up at me, I looked down to see him standing outside of the barrier.  
"Idiot!" I yelled back just as the God slayer slammed his knee into the base of my spine. "God damn... CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO CALL SOMEBODY AN IDIOT HERE!" I spun around and elbowed him in the face sending him flying to the floor. With a slight flutter of the wings on my boots I slammed down straight on top of him. "A few hits wont beat me!" I held my palm out and pointed it towards his face. "Tell me, this Master Hades... What makes him so strong?" He coughed up some questionable substance as he began to laugh. I sighed and kicked him square in the face. "Cut it out, I'm getting a headache!" He grunted and stopped as I pulled my foot away. Using this to his advantage he grabbed my foot and threw me off of him, I flipped over and landed just behind him as he stood up. He made two weird looking chomper ... things! With his flames and turned to face me, he was still confident he could win. He opened them like a crocodile's jaw and slammed them on either side of me. I held both arms out and using the pressure of my magic alone I held them off. I glared at him, he was in shock, he was so sure of his flames. He soon stopped his attack as he saw it was useless. "FINE!" He yelled as he spun on his heels and took a deep breath. "_Flame God's Bellow!" _My eyes widened as I realized he was aiming for Natsu and the Master.  
"Natsu! Get inside the barrier!" I yelled. But he smirked, the idiot! I could still clearly see him trembling. "It's okay to be afraid, Natsu! Just don't die because of it!"  
"I may be trembling... But it's because... I'm afraid..." He seemed to be unsure how to phrase it right, like if he got it wrong it would matter. "I'm afraid I wont be the one to beat this Hades guy!" He yelled as he began an attempt at inhaling the Black Flames. Okay, you think I would've expected that from Knuckle-head Natsu, but.. I didn't. They seemed to engulf him as he desperately tried to eat them, I couldn't help but be concerned as he coughed and gasped for air.  
"Natsu...!" Master was beginning to crawl out of the barrier in an attempt to help Natsu. I knew if I didn't do something quick, he would! And I couldn't afford to let any more harm come to Gramps.  
_"Re-equip!" _I yelled as I brought my full Assassin's armor back out, I know it's boring but it was my favourite armor for attack and defense, not to mention the speed it gave me. While he was busy with Natsu I launched my attack, swiftly getting up close and plunging the blade from the armor into his side. He yelled out as he looked down to me. I glared up at him, my eyes seemingly glazed over and become cold as I refused to admit my hatred.  
"You ... BITCH!" He yelled, I smirked.  
"So what?" I pulled it out and stuck it back in a little higher up, hoping to puncture his lung. That's when Natsu began to scream from the pain of eating the flames of God. To echo his pain the God Slayer surrounded my entire body in his Black Flames. I yelled out in agony, it burnt like a rotting acid! Using my magical pressure I was able to keep the worst of it off of my skin but Natsu couldn't. What kind of pain was he enduring?! Suddenly Master's arm reached out and grabbed a hold of the God Slayer. "No! Gramps!" I yelled as I knew what was coming. Withing seconds his hand was up in flames. He yelled out in pain the same as I and Natsu. "Pease... Gramps...!" I felt the tears returning to my eyes, how could I let them get harmed like this?!  
"Don't underestimate the power of... FAMILY!" He yelled out. It hit me, he was right. I'd been too focused on my own emotions, my own rage and hate, I'd over looked what my family were feeling.  
"Please, Gramps! Let go." Natsu yelled but then he seemed to take in Gramp's words, he nodded and scrunched his body into a ball. He saw what I was doing with my magic and began to do the same with his flames.  
"The dragon hunter, Makarov, the girly here or maybe me? I wonder which one's gonna kick the bucket first?"  
"YOU!" I yelled in retort to the God Slayer's words. He looked at me in surprise to my sudden answer. I drew my arm back, despite the pain. "Gramps! Let go!" I yelled, he could see what I was doing and let go allowing me to stab my blade into him again, this time just below his heart. I pulled it out and jumped onto my hands, spinning around and kicking him in the head, sending him stumbling forwards to Natsu.  
"Natsu's magical power has..."  
"Vanished..." I finished Master's sentence as I stared at Natsu in horror. The black flames hadn't yet disappeared as the God Slayer clung to life.  
"Heh, the Dragon Hunter bites the dust first." He laughed limply. But Natsu proved him wrong as he began to suck in the shitty flames that were burning us, taking them in and making them his power! I didn't fully understand what he'd done but he'd emptied his magic power so he could create a new vessel and eat the flames which he hadn't been able to before.  
"I see, so there are some flames that take a little trick to eat." I couldn't help but smile and Natsu's foolish words.  
"You idiot! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Master yelled as he hit the God Slayer flying, although I was sure he was aiming for Natsu.  
"I have no plan on dying." Natsu's answered simply. "I ain't gonna let anyone die. We're all going home together. Home to Fairy Tail." he began to yelled as the God Slayer began his descent back to the ground he leaped up and attacked. "Join together the flames of a dragon and the flames of a God! _Dazzling Blaze of the Dragon God!" _Up until the end that God Slayer was laughing his heart out but I was so amazed at Natsu's power, with that he could probably defeat myself and even Gildarts, although I don't know where he'd get the power of a God against us. I could tell even Gramps was impressed, I mean... Who wouldn't! "Alright!" Natsu yelled as he panted, obviously that attack took a lot out of him. I smiled and stared at him, he sure had grown from the small kid who couldn't do anything to Gildarts and continued to fail in his attempts to get close to defeating Erza. What a guy, Natsu was great!

Well, that was one enemy down at least.


	10. Let's fight!

"Gramps, Kina! Let's fight. I know there are times when you have to fall back. Gildarts taught me that." he somehow seemed maturer, like he'd grown up some what. "But this ain't one of those times." I nodded and fell to my knees with a sigh. "Those Bastards chose Fairy Tail as their enemy. So we have to make them realize the power of our guild with all of our soul! Let's fight... Gr-Gr... K..." and the he fell face first on the floor.  
"Natsu!" Master called, reaching out his hand to him.  
"I agree!" Master looked to me, I wasn't too worried about Natsu, he was just tired.

Wendy found us along with three of our guild's four Exceeds. They all helped me with Gramps and Natsu, as well myself and Wendy began healing them, her magic working far better than mine. Gramps came around and tried to get us to focus our healing solely on Natsu but he was firmly told NO, besides ... He was stuck with me healing him, that was as good as anything. He also asked Wendy to heal the scarf and return it to it's original white colour. To which Happy began explaining how it had become such a deep black, it certainly wasn't just dirt! Apparently the dark magic I'd felt before had stained it or something, which was impeding his healing, so Wendy got to work on that. But myself and Lily had a hunch that the dark wizard who'd done that to Natsu's scarf was Zeref, the wizard which Grimoire heart were looking for, which was good because we knew what was going on and bad, for several reasons. But one good thing could be taken from it, in a way... Igneel had saved Natsu's life.  
I looked up to the still bright blue sky and wondered what on earth could all this be for. Zeref? Why now? Why not wait a couple of days, we'd all be gone and they'd have no fight on their hands. Or did they want to cause harm to Fairy Tail? The barrier! I knew it surrounded Tenroujima but surely as a former Master of the guild this Pure...NO! He was no longer the second Mater of Fairy Tail, he was the guy attacking it. Hades! Surely he would know where the Island was and not need to wait until the barrier was lifted, would he not know how to lift it himself? So many questions and no answers. I sighed and stretched my arms.  
"Kina!" Wendy gasped as she saw the burn that spiraled along my skin, covering my arms and side. I looked at it and then to her.  
"It's nothing," I smiled and put my hands back by my side. "These two are more important." She nodded slightly and continued her healing on Natsu, not that his scarf was back to normal he was healing as he should, but I could tell Wendy was tiring and reaching her limit.

"This again?" I looked around as I felt the Dark magic explode near by, but I couldn't sense anybody from Fairy Tail close to it. I began to wonder if Grimoire Heart had found him already, after all I sensed one of their people close to this evil, evil only Zeref could own. All the magic that was popping up on the island left a bad feeling fluttering around in my gut. Despite Natsu's brave words and my agreement to his statement, could we really beat these guys? I was still waiting for word from Kilala about Gildarts. Had he already left? It made me worry, Mira was hurt, I could tell and the guy who'd done it to her was no worse for any fight she'd given him. That left myself and Erza. Even with the other members of the guild, we were the remaining S class wizards, it was our job to take these idiots down with some support of course. I would never be foolish enough to think we could handle something like this without the aid of our family. I looked to Natsu and Wendy which made my resolve stronger. "Wendy, you're tired." I smiled and gently placed my hand over hers. "Rest, there's nothing more we can do." If we were to win, we didn't want everybody tired out. She seemed to hesitate for a moment but then nodded. She sat with Carla and Lily, not sleeping but resting and recovering her strength. I thought about leaving and searching for the others but decided that I couldn't take the chance of somebody else running into them while Natsu and Master were still unconscious. I had to protect them... But I also needed to help the others who were still fighting. I sighed and ruffled my hair, digging my nails into my scalp as I did. "Geez! What a pain." I relaxed and looked to the sky and the setting sun. "Bring it!" I yelled out as loud as I could. "Fairy Tail... IT WONT FALL!" I felt Wendy's eyes on me, I hopped she didn't find my actions silly. "Right!" I spun on my heels and looked to her. "We need to think about re-grouping and getting those to some place safer than this!" her smile was bright as she nodded.  
"Right!"  
I'd decided, my resolve would not waver, it wouldn't falter... It was time to fight! I just hopped I didn't cause harm to Mavis' island...

"Natsu-San!" I looked over to see Natsu sat up.  
"Idiot-Natsu!" I beamed. Happy leaped over and began rubbing his cheek against Natsu's knee.  
"Gramps?"  
"Over here." Lily had his cute little arms folded as he motioned towards Master.  
"He's still in a rough state." Carla said her tone was very serious as she spoke.  
Natsu seemed like something was weighing on his mind, a feeling I knew all too well. "Huh? My scarf?" He held up the now white scarf.  
"Wendy fixed it for you!" Happy beamed cheerfully. "She also flipped your clothes back around."  
"Thanks, Wendy!"  
"I-it's nothing!" she smiled, I could tell she was just happy to see Natsu awake again. Natsu began sniffing at her like a creep. "What's wrong?" she asked as she jumped slightly.  
"Don't go sniffing a lady, you pervert!" Carla yelled. I stood up and took a step closer to him.  
"What are you doing, you weird!" I lifted my leg and stomped down on his head. He grumbled for a moment then shoved me off as he leaped to his feet.  
"This smell!"  
"What smell, Natsu?" Happy asked confused. I sniffed slightly trying to see if I could smell it too. I couldn't. "I remember now... Why was he here?"  
"Who's he talking about?" Lily asked as confused as the rest of us.  
"Wendy, Kina. Do you know?" Carla asked us as she was unable to answer the question.  
"I can't tell..." she looked away shyly. "Everyone's smell kind of blends together and can't tell who is where."  
"So Natsu, who do you smell?" Happy asked as Natsu looked out to the forest. I stayed quiet, not wanting to look like an idiot for not knowing either.  
"That guy I met at Galuna Island." Natsu answered. Unfortunately ... Or luckily, I hadn't been on the trip so I was still clueless. Natsu looked around for a moment and then started to run. "He's close!"  
"Natsu!" Happy yelled.  
"Idiot! Don't just run off!" I hissed, how dumb can one person get?  
"There he goes... " Happy sighed.  
"Galuna Island?" Wendy asked, I'd forgotten it was before she'd come to the guild! "Who?"  
"This and that, this and that... it was a pretty tough fight." I puffed my cheeks out in a huff and glared at Happy, talking about a bad explanation.  
"Lost Magic?"  
"That Zancrow fellow said something like that, too." Carla inputted.  
"Zancrow! So that was his name!" I beamed, happy to have learnt the name of the guy I'd help kill.  
"You didn't know!?" Carla asked shocked.  
"I didn't ask." I shrugged.  
"I'm impressed he remembers the smell." Lily said interrupting before Carla could lecture me on bad manners in a fight. "He's like a beast."  
"You can say that again." I laughed.  
"Why would I, didn't you hear me?" Lily looked up to me, his expression serious.  
"No, I mean... Nevermind..."  
"Well that's Natsu for you!" Carla seemed impressed, or was it just me?  
"Is it?"  
"That it is."  
"Forget about that," if Natsu had smelt somebody he'd fought before no doubt he'd be fighting again. "We need to get Master away from here." Happy quickly took off after Natsu as expected. "Time to re-group!"  
"No!" Lily made me jump as he raised his voice. "Follow Natsu, we can take care of the rest." I looked to him in surprise. How could I just leave them in this kind of situation. "Where Natsu is going there's sure to be a fight, a fight where you will be needed. We'll be fine." I looked back in the direction Natsu had run and nodded.  
"Wendy, I'm not great with card magic but take this." I handed her a white card with orange star decorating one side. She turned it over to see a chibi of myself with the word CALL printed underneath. "If you need me, put a little magic into the card and call, okay?"  
"Okay!" she nodded and held it close to her chest. "Go!" I smiled and began to run after Natsu. I hopped I could catch up, I was never the fastest of runners.


	11. The 7 Kin of Purgatory?

I felt like I'd been running forever. I couldn't slow my breathing and every muscle in my body ached, not to mention the scratches I'd gotten from running too fast in the forest. My chest raised and fell quickly as I panted, desperately trying to fill my lungs with air but they seemed to want more, more than they could take. I wouldn't let my excursion be for nothing, that damn Natsu! I pushed my legs to go faster, pounding against the hard ground and sending painful jolts up my legs which seemed to vibrate the pain in my muscles. I tripped and landed on my face, hoe clumsy of me. Natsu had stormed off before I could find out where he was going, to make things worse he was following a scent, the scent of a person I don't know. Logic dictates that I should then just follows Natsu's smell but I'd grown so used to his scent I found it hard to pick it out among everybody's. Suddenly fire magic began to burn in the atmosphere.  
"Natsu!" I beamed as I pushed myself to my feet and began running again. "About time you got fired up!" I giggled at my joke, I thought it was funny.  
I came to a cliff where I could see evidence of Natsu going for a skid. I strained my eyes but I could see a tree with a woman sat in it. She had black hair and was wearing an odd white suit. That's when I heard Natsu yell out. "Natsu!" I yelled as I leaped down, jumping from rock to rock until I got to level ground. Crystal balls were attacking him from all sides, I could tell this was Lost Magic, just from the feel of it. "Natsu!" I yelled again as I reached and grabbed him out of the way of another attack. They were coming from all corners and as they all hit against each other they began one crystal ball, as if returning to an original form. I looked at them in surprise, could it be Time Arc..?  
"Kina!" Natsu put his hand on my head and shoved it down, ducking me out of the way of the crystal ball.  
"Th-thanks." He nodded and stood up, glaring at the woman in the tree. She seemed to be the caster of the magic and I could tell she could do a lot with the power she had. Just from the information I'd gathered I knew what to do. "Re-equip!" This time I called on one of my more casual armors. It gave me thick black boots which came up to my knees, with navy leggings and an orange checkered skirt. It also gave me a pink corset like top and took my hoody away, a bandanna appeared on my head and finger-less gloves on my hands. To the bare eye this wasn't armor but when you looked deeper, the boots were made from everything-proof material and lined with a heavy, strong metal. The leggings were resistant against fire, lightning, water, wind and any sword. The corset was made out of the same material as the boots as were the gloves. The bandanna and skirt however were just for decoration.  
"Humph! Shall I be mean?" she snickered as she looked down on me. "Time Arc!" with the call of her words and the stir in her magic my armor began to fray and tear. I looked at it disbelief, my armor...  
"Kina!" Natsu yelled in surprise, okay so... I was naked. I glared at her, anger filling my whole body.  
"I hope... YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed.  
"Like you could lay a hand on me." she held up her arm and another crystal ball appeared. I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Lay a hand on...? No, I mean you're gonna pay for it. 100,000 jewels please!" Both Natsu's and the woman's jaws dropped at the price, I knew the feeling and some people were worse! Making poor wizards pay over 150, 000 jewels! Daylight robbery I tell you!  
"I have to pay Natsu back, if you don't mind..." So this was the person from that island, wasn't he a guy though? I reached over and grabbed Natsu's scarf, ripping it from around his neck. My shorts and original shoes came back but the bandage wrappings I'd had fell to the floor. In their place I wrapped Natsu's scarf around my chest.  
"Oi!" Natsu yelled as he went to take his scarf back, I grabbed his hand and gripped tightly.  
"I'll give it back to you when I get the chance to re-do my wrappings!" his face went very innocent with the fear as he nodded. As if this motivated him more he leaped back into combat with the woman but soon fell back at my feet. "Idiot..."  
"Play we me some more?" I looked up at her, she didn't seem to be too tough an opponent... in theory.  
"She's gotten stronger." Natsu grinned as he got back to his feet. I sighed, why did it sound like that was a good thing to him? I could re-equip or she'd just waste more of my armors and money. That was my least consuming type of magic and if there were six more of her I didn't want to waste my magic power. Natsu seemed pretty beaten up already.  
"I didn't even use half of my magic power back then." I remembered Happy's words, he'd said it was a tough fight for Natsu and she'd only been using half? That meant I couldn't underestimate her. Suddenly Lucy fell in front of us and as Natsu went to leap at the woman again he kicked a big ugly guy right in the face. It was all rather sudden and took me by surprise.  
"Natsu?" Lucy beamed as she stood up. "Kina..." she looked to me and saw Natsu's scard wrapped around my chest and I'm pretty sure she got the wrong idea.  
"Lucy? Why are you here?!" Natsu yelled, the boy didn't know how to be quiet!  
"Same to you, Natsu. But thanks to it, I'm saved." I looked past them to the Time Arc woman and the new ugly guy who had just joined the fun.  
"Kain, what are you doing here?" I listened closely as the woman spoke.  
"Ultear-san..." So that was her name! "I was chasing that woman." He pointed to Lucy.  
"You guys are fighting too?" Lucy asked.  
"She's mine. You can't have her!"  
"I don't want her." Lucy sighed. I nodded and stepped in front of them, both her and Natsu were already pretty badly beaten up, they didn't need any more wounds.  
"She's crazy strong!" Happy told Lucy. "Even Natsu's having a hard time."  
"Listen, Natsu... Leave it to me." He stomped his foot forward and was about to protest when I cut him off. "I'll give you your damn scarf back, just go! Find the others, I'll handle these two!"  
"No!" I ripped the scarf from my chest and threw it in his face, quickly equipping another of my corset like armors on.  
"Don't protest! There's two of them now, I can't afford for either of you to get in the way!"  
"But there's three of us now!" he wrapped his scarf back around his neck and ran his hand through his hair, steaming it back out of his eyes.  
"Reminds me of when we first met!" Lucy beamed. I looked to her in surprise. I couldn't let them get hurt anymore... I turned back to the enemy and didn't waste a moment, I leaped forward and threw a punch straight in Ultear's face, she retorted by slamming a crystal ball into my stomach.  
"This armor... Zero Impact armor!" I smirked. She gritted her teeth but her companion was the one to act, he slammed the palm of his hand into my side, my armor took the brunt of it so I didn't feel it but the force was enough to make my feet skid back. I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into his partner but this is the difference between us and a dark guild. The woman, Ultear, used her crystal balls to throw the Kain guy into the forest. I glared at her in disgust, even if the guy was butt-ugly, he was still her comrade.  
"I'm all fired up!" I heard Natsu say from behind me but I could tell the disgust in his tone from the actions of this woman. I stared at her.  
"Ultear-san, these three ain't worth your time!" I turned to get another palm slammed into my stomach. My feet dug into the ground and my knees began to tremble. Usual I would feel nothing, but he was somehow lowering the effects of my armor, or perhaps I shouldn't have used the lower lass armor...  
"Everyone's forgetting me." Happy pouted.  
"Then I'll leave it to you. I have to take Zeref to Master Hades, after all." her tone was calm and her whole body language seemed relaxed. Kain jumped back from me to the woman's side and began to act all cheery.  
"Oh, you've already discovered him?" he began to clap. I looked behind them and noticed a guy no older than Natsu in appearance laid against the trunk of a tree. Was that.. Zeref?  
"But.. this is bad!" Lucy gasped. "We can't let them have Zeref! There's this World of Great Magic thing or whatever... Anyway, it'll be bad!" I jumped back a bit so I was closer to Natsu and Lucy.  
"And I still got to pay him back for my scarf. I can't let them have 'im 'til I punch his face in." Just as he was about to attack I turned around and planted my elbow in his cheek.  
"Don't say such stupid things!" I hissed. "Zeref's existence is far worse than changing the colour of your damn scarf!"  
"Got it? Don't hold back." The Ultear woman said as she walked away. The Kain guy began stomping his feet in response. "If you feel like showing them just how powerful the 7 Kin of Purgatory are, no one can stand up to you."  
"We'll just see about that!" I yelled as I leaped forward and punched him square in the face. He seemed to lean back but not fall and then kneed into my gut, just before he made contact I upgraded the Zero Impact Armor and truly felt nothing. "That's better!" My magic exploded, making my hair slip from the ribbon which held it back and fly about, my body was engulfed in an orange glow and I began focusing all of my rage in my fist. "I don't have time for this!" I yelled as I punched him again, this time his whole body gave way and I got to smash his face into the ground, even the earth gave way to the power of my fist. I jumped back and examined my work, although I'd done a lot of damage, he still stood back up.  
"Then I'll go after her!" Lucy said as she began to chase after Ultear but Kain looked her way and something strange happened. Lucy stopped suddenly but seemed to be straining and trying to move.  
"What are you doing, Lucy?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his hand under his nose.  
"I can't move my body!"  
"I plucked a hair while you were running away." Kain held up a weird doll which had curse written on it's forehead and a single strand of Lucy's hair stuck to it.  
"O-oh, no!" I guessed this was bad.  
"With that hair, you an Mr Cursey are now one!" Using the hair he'd linked Lucy and that doll he was holding. "You're now completely under my control!" He began pulling on the doll and Lucy's body began to stretch.  
"What the heck is going on?" Me and Natsu asked at the same time as Kain began making Lucy do... strange things.  
"Looks like those two get along!" Happy chimed.  
"More than friends but less than lovers." Kain said almost seeming smug.  
"Now that Ultear woman is gone I can ... _Re-equip!" _I summoned forth several swords and two katana into my hands. "Let Lucy go!" But just as I finished speaking he flung Lucy into me making my loose concentration on my weapons and sent me flying.


	12. Never ending Battle

BASTARD! I came charging back, full force I slammed into the guy. Natsu was laid on the floor under a load of rubble and Lucy was under the control of that cursed doll.  
"I can't get free." This fat guy had... I held my hand out as he went to do another odd palm thrust type thing. He slammed his palm into mine and I lowered my head.  
"You... You put Natsu under all that?" I pulled my fingers down and crushed the bones in his hand. "Bastard!" He yelled out in pain put managed to use his other hand to manipulate the doll into making Lucy attack me. I danced about to dodge her attacks, it was frustrating having an opponent you can't harm. "Sorry, Lucy! Get Virgo to free Natsu." I said as I grabbed her arm and flung her into Kain. The doll went flying from his hand and Happy quickly flew up and caught it. "Alright!"  
"It is not alright!" Lucy huffed as she rummaged in her keys when she realized how low her magical power was. Kain grew angry and went to slam his hand into Lucy but using a burst of flames around my feet I managed to get my arm between them and hold him off.  
"Attacking a woman while he back is turned?" I scoffed. "Pathetic! Lucy get outta the way." I brushed off his hand and using the flames to fuel me I kicked him in the gut sending him flying back. "I wont let you lay a hand on my family!" Lucy quickly scurried over to Natsu and Happy as Kain got back to his feet. "I'll be the one to kill you!" He charged over and tried to kick down on me, I swiftly moved aside and allowed him to plant his foot into the floor. I pulled my fist back and re-equipped into another pair of finger-less gloves, much the same as the last ones but these had the knuckle blades! I struck him right in the cheek, just as I made contact I sent a huge blast of fire out of my fist leaving him to fall onto his side, unconscious.  
"You did it..." Natsu gasped. I turned to glare at him, did that mean he doubted I could!? Against a guy like that... How dare he!  
"NOW!" I stretched my arms above my head and snickered. "Time to get you out of the rubble!"  
"W-wait a second... Wait! Kina!"  
Lucy just watched as I freed Natsu from the rocks, not bothering to help.

Once Natsu was freed we ran back to see if Ultear and Zeref were still there but it turned out they weren't and I was starting to get sick of all this running I was having to do. "He's gone!" Natsu said, stating the obvious.  
"Zeref was here?" Lucy asked. I leaned over resting my hands on my knees as I took deep breaths, boy was I getting out of shape.  
"He's been taken away already!" Happy gasped.  
"What's with this smell?" Natsu asked as he sniffed the air. I straightened up and had a whiff, nothing. I sucked at being a dragon. "She must have spread something around. I can't follow her like this."  
"Probably to cover up their scent." I laughed and reached over, rubbing my knuckles into his skull. "Since we have ourselves a tracker puppy!"  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUPPY!?" he yelled.  
"I have to find Cana, too!" I looked over to see a very determined Lucy. But the determination didn't look so cool as Happy lifted her leg using the cursed doll.  
"Crap... Maybe I'll take a nap." Natsu grumbled.  
"Oh! That sounds nice!" I said as I stretched my arm muscles.  
"You can't!" Lucy sighed. "I'm worried about Cana." Lucy had obviously plucked a hair from Happy and given it to the doll as she bent it over and Happy mimicked it's movements. "We have to find Zeref too." She reminded us.  
"Lucy-San, I'm sorry!" Happy gasped. She was right, it wasn't the time to have a nap although I sure would've liked to.

"It's like I just explained. They're trying to use Zeref to change the world!" I glared at Natsu, he'd already explained this to us, why did he need her to explain it again._ Sheesh, he really is an idiot! _  
"Change the world, huh?" He slumped back against the trunk of the tree and sighed. "That's just way over-the-top."  
"I wanna live in a world that's just full of fish!" Happy announced, I glared at him.  
"Stop being stupid." I sighed, I couldn't believe Kilala looked up to this cat.  
"But see here..." Natsu's expression had turned serious and almost deadly. "I'm gonna make sure to finish this. They hurt Gramps. Those guys better not think I'll let them off this island." I swiveled around and kicked him in the face.  
"Talk about serious stuff! It don't suit you!" I laughed. He yelled and complained at me.  
"Off the island?" Lucy interrupted us. "That's it! They must have a ship somewhere!"  
"Yeah," I figured they would know that already. "Gramps took it down but it fixed itself." They looked at me like I was crazy, I shrugged. "Well, it's true!"  
"That woman before said something about bringing Zeref back to their Master, right?" That's when I realized why Natsu had chosen Lucy as his partner, she had the smarts to match his brawn. I smiled, no wonder they made a good team. Even if Lucy lacked brute force she wasn't lacking in magical power, after all being able to summon one Golden Key a day was impressive but I'd seen Lucy summon several in one day, not to mention she had to think about if she was able to summon her spirits on a certain day in case it violated their contract. So even if Natsu wasn't there she could still hold her own, she was quite impressive actually. "There is a chance their ship is anchored somewhere around here." I nodded in agreement, she'd fit the pieces together nicely. "Zeref is being taken there! Happy, search for their ship from the sky."  
"Looks like I'm out of magical power." Happy said embarrassingly.  
"Then I guess you're just a wittle kitty cat!" she taunted.  
"In that case why don't we go back to where Wendy and Gramps are? We can ask Carla and Lily." Natsu butted in. I looked up, wishing to see Kilala. I began to worry she'd run out of magic before she could find Gildarts.  
"Kina!" Lucy pulled me from my thoughts. "Can't you sense them!" I closed my eyes and tried to look for them but ended up sighing and lowering my head.  
"No use, there's too much magic around. I can't decipher which is whom's."  
"WHAT!?" Lucy shrieked. "I thought you were an S Class Wizard!" I could tell she was frustrated.  
"Yeah, but sensing isn't my strong point." I huffed as I stood up, staring her dead in the eye. "I'm working on it but it's hard, alright?" she seemed to shrink a big and nodded with a cautious smile on her face.

More running, just great. I chased after Natsu as we came up to Wendy and Gramps. They hadn't moved, I figured they'd decided it was too dangerous to move Master in his current condition which is understandable, he wasn't in good shape. "Wendy!" Natsu called as they came into sight.  
"Natsu-San!" She called back. "Lucy-San, Kina-S... CHAN!" she corrected herself. I'd told her not to call me San, it made me feel old. All of them seemed relieved to see us.  
"How's the Master doing?" Lucy asked as we stopped beside them. I took a deep breath and fell to my knees.  
"I now hate running." I pouted. "It uses far too much energy." Wendy giggled at me then her expression turned a little more serious.  
"I can't tell yet..." Carla said for her.  
"His wounds are just too severe, I suppose." Lily agreed. "But it's strange... I don't sense his life is in danger."  
"It's not." I smiled.  
"Maybe there's some secret on this so called 'Sacred Ground'..." Carla thought out loud.  
"It'll protect us!" I beamed, I guess I really was proud of this Island. I looked up to suddenly see Mest... That's his name right? Yeah... Well, he appeared with a big communications lacrima.  
"It's you!" Lily grumbled.  
"Where'd you run off to, jerk!?" Natsu put his hands on his hips in a huff.  
"He's Mest, from the Magic Council?" Lucy said, obviously questioning the truth of her words.  
"No. He is from the council though." I cut in. That's right, I remembered him, but I didn't. He wasn't a member of Fairy Tail!  
"My real name is Dranbalt." he said as he took a few steps towards us.  
"Dranbalt-San?" Wendy asked as she got to her feet, I kept a cautious eye on him. I didn't trust him, not one bit.  
"You don't need to worry, Wendy. I've come to rescue you!" He seemed ready to except praise and thanks, instead I got to my feet and gave him my best deathly glare. "With my magic I can evacuate just the Fairy Tail members from the island. If you can figure out where everybody is somehow..."  
"Quit screwing around!" I spat in disgust. "No way we'd abandon our Island."  
"Gonna have to pass on that." Natsu said a little calmer than I. This Dranbalt guy seemed shocked, did he not know anything about Fairy Tail and it's wizards!?  
"Why do we have to ask the Magic Council to save us, huh?" Carla said confidently.  
"This is a problem for our guild, and we're gonna deal with it ourselves." I nodded in agreement to Lily's words.  
"That's not it!" he yelled in protest. "If headquarters finds out what's going on, there's a good chance they'll fire on the Island." I felt my eyes widen, they would attack our Island.  
"They're gonna shoot Etherion again!?" Happy screeched.  
"Don't you guys ever learn?" Lucy sighed.  
"Etherion? What's that?" Lily asked.  
"I've heard rumors..." Carla cupped her chin with her hand as she recalled what she'd heard. "It's some destructive magic that's seriously powerful."  
"It struck us while we were at the Tower of Heaven!" Happy added, as if Lily would understand what that meant.  
"I'm impressed you're alive..." he admitted.  
"Well, I don't remember all the details but if I recall, lacrima absorbed it all." Happy recalled.  
"This guild just faces crisis where ever it goes, doesn't it?"  
"If they fire at us now...!" Wendy sounded panicked. As my irritation rose I zipped behind Dranbalt, not to attack but just to scare him.  
"You think we can't handle it?" He jumped and turned to me. "Whether it's Grimoire Heart or the Magic council, it doesn't matter."  
"We'll just finish things up here first." Natsu said very cool and calmly.  
"Makarov's down and Grimoire Heart still has fearsome people left!" Dranbalt protested as he stepped closer to Natsu. "There's no way you can win."  
"Hey now.. So that's why you're gonna blow up the whole island." Natsu growled.  
"This Island is our Guild's sacred ground! The grave of the founding master is here too!" Wendy added. I sighed, it wasn't time for them to be bickering and getting everybody on edge. I stepped between them, putting my hands on their foreheads and shoving them backwards.  
"Grimoire heart isn't the only ones with fearsome people left!" I grinned as I let loose just a little of my magic power, letting the orange light outline my body again. "Plus, there's still Gildarts." I admitted.  
"We're gonna protect the guild!" Happy inputted.  
"Trying to threaten us, the magic council!?" Dranbalt yelled. I glared at him. "You're just some wizard guild!"  
"It wouldn't be the first time..." I shrugged.  
"Now just listen here, you!" Natsu turned back to him in anger. "I don't give a crap whether it's Grimoire Heart or the magic council. Anyone who lays a hand on our Guild is the enemy." This was starting to feel like the basis of what I'd just said... "I'll destroy them all!" Maybe a little more of a threat though. He'd pushed his head against Dranbalt's and glared him straight in the eyes. I sighed and looked up as the breeze began to strengthen, dark clouds were moving in, yay!  
"This air... I feel a storm coming." Wendy said as her eyes were taken up to the dark clouds which now covered most of the sky overhead.

* * *

**A/N: ~~ Sorry if it's a bit boring and sticking to the original story with just an added bit here and there but it'll change more in a bit! Just stick with it please ^w^ Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! :D ~~**


	13. Death's Bluenote!

I could sense the fighting going on around us but I found myself unable to find any specific information, I was straining to even to that. I sighed and leaned on Natsu. "It's not good." He patted my head and grinned.  
"Oh well, can you get anything?"  
"Sure." I shrugged. "Nothing useful though, I could tell you where fights are going on and guess who it is fighting, although I'm finding it weird that Gray and Juvia were some how fighting together yet they were no where near each other. Although that seems to have been erased now..." Natsu looked at me confused, obviously I wasn't making much sense. "Never mind it." I laughed and sat up straight. "Natsu, I'm scared." He looked to me in shock, I don't think I'd ever admitted being scared to him.  
"Don't worry, we can win!" He smiled.  
"No," I cut him off before he could continue. "I mean... I'm scared you guys are gonna get hurt." My eyes became moist at the thought. "What if I fail you all like I did Master?" Natsu looked stunned.  
"Kina, you didn't!"  
"I did!" I hissed. "If I'd of acted sooner..." That's when Natsu stuffed his fist in my mouth, literally. I coughed and fell backwards. "What the HELL!?"  
"Master knew what he was doing." Natsu stood up and glared down at me. "You fought for him anyway! If it wasn't for you he might actually be dead, but he isn't! Be grateful for the power you have and how you were able to use it to save his life!" I couldn't believe I was being lectured by him, but he was right. There was no point dwelling on what ifs, what happened, happened. I couldn't change it no matter how much I wished I could. I nodded, all I could do was make sure it didn't happen again.  
"Ra-Da!" Lucy beamed as she stepped out from behind a rock. I looked to her, she actually looked pretty in the blue and white dress that Virgo had brought for her.  
"How cute!" I heard Wendy say excitedly.  
"Clothes from the spirit world. You look splendid, Princess." Virgo said very matter-of-factually. I began to walk back into the cave to get a good look.  
"Thanks, Virgo!" She beamed as she gave a little twirl.  
"You are welcome, Princess." Virgo gave a bow. "In addition." She pulled out a kimono style dress and held it up against Wendy.  
"You have some for me too?"  
"Please change your clothes, you'll catch a cold. I also brought something for you, Kina-San." I glared at her. "Chan." She corrected. I smiled and waved her off.  
"That's fine. _Re-equip!_" My sandal style shoes turned into high, black boots which were armored, black shorts under my orange skirt, a white shirt with a basic armored corset and a new orange jacket on top.  
"Wow, Kina-Chan! That's cute." Wendy gasped as her eyes sparkled. I looked at her slightly confused, I wasn't trying to impress or anything although it did feel nice to be complemented. I wondered if Laxus would find me cute... I blushed at the thought of him calling me cute.  
"Well, thank you, Virgo-San!" Wendy beamed.  
"If you would like, shall I assist you?"  
"No, I'm fine! I'll change myself!" Wendy said in a rush as she darted behind a rock. I giggled, poor Virgo, she was just trying to help. Lucy turned past me and stepped towards Natsu.  
"The rain's not stopping, is it?"  
"I hope Carla and Lily are okay." Wendy said from behind her changing rock.  
"Carla!" Natsu called. I turned back to them and walked back to the cave's opening. "Where's Lily?"  
"We found our camp along the way." she said as she lowered towards us.  
"How does it look!?" I asked quickly, worried about what I'd felt earlier with Mira.  
"Gajeel and Mira are in critical condition." She landed and we walked out to her. "Lily said he was stopping there."  
"I hope they're all okay." Happy voiced his concern. I clenched my fist, they'd harmed them too?  
"Yes. Grimoire Heart's ship is beyond there, by the eastern shore."  
"Our camp, huh?"  
"Hey, do you think we should head there?" Lucy asked. "Cana might be there as well." But before Natsu could answer I butted in.  
"Yes. We need to get Master somewhere safer than this." Natsu added in agreement.  
"That's true." I turned to see Wendy in the cutest outfit ever! "I think it'd be best for us all to join together."  
"Right, lets go." Natsu seemed so serious, it was hard to see him like this. He began to walk back into the cave. "I'll carry Gramps."  
"I.." I turned my back on Dranbalt, just looking at him ticked me off and I wasn't 100% sure why.  
"Stop the Magic Council." It wasn't a question, Natsu was demanding it of him.  
"We'll do something about Grimoire Heart and Zeref, don't worry." Lucy seemed more confident too.  
"Just stop them from attacking the Island, please!" Wendy sounded more pleading. I kept staring out at the rainy evening, how could this of happened so suddenly?  
"Not a chance..." he grumbled.  
"Fine, then buy us some time, at least." Natsu turned from him and began walking out of the cave with Gramps on his back. "Countin' on you."  
"No, that's not what I meant!" he yelled after us as we began to walk away. "I want to know exactly how you're going to over come this!"  
"By going all out!" me and Natsu said at the same time which caught me by surprise. I wasn't sure of the expression he gave after hearing our words but I knew it'd be a dumb one that I had no interest in seeing.

We followed Carla as she lead the way towards the camp, I knew the way but wasn't interested in being up front, beside I was holding the umbrella I'd re-equipped, I was making sure to keep the rain off of Gramps, there was no use him getting a cold on top of all of his wounds. "Will Dranbalt-san be okay?" Wendy asked, her compassion still stunned me.  
"Just leave that guy!" Carla huffed.  
"I'm worried about Cana as well." Lucy admitted, although it wasn't a surprise. "Where did we get separated?"  
"I hope she's at the camp." Happy added.  
"Someone's there." Natsu said as we all stopped. I looked past him and the force from the Magical power of the man walking towards us hit me. I released my umbrella and jumped in front of Natsu, holding my arm out to signal for them to stand back.  
"What is this magical power?" Wendy gasped.  
"Stand back!" I yelled. _How didn't I sense this sooner?!_ I really was loosing my edge.  
"Why is it raining so hard only near him?!" Carla asked in shock.  
"My skin is all tingly..." I looked to see Happy shaking.  
"Who the hell are you?" Natsu was trembling, at least his voice was.  
"I said get back!" I hissed. "Run!" I glared at the on-coming opponent.  
"Can you fly?" the man asked, I couldn't see his face through all the rain. "No, not yet." He lifted his arms and I began to panic, more so as all the rain surrounding him dispersed.  
"Get the hell away from here!" I could predict what was coming, it was a guess but I strongly thought it to be correct.  
"Fall." The rain fell down again, harder, faster, harsher... and we were all slammed against the ground by an un-seen force._ I was right!_  
"_Re-equip!_" I yelled out. My outfit changed to a loose fitting white shirt with orange spirals coming up one side, a black corset and black leggings which had the same orange spirals going up the left leg along with the shoe-booted armor from my assassin's armor. "_Anti-gravity Armor_!" The man smirked, his control over gravity was too much even for my armor, it took away a certain edge but didn't give me full freedom of movement like it usually did against this type of magic.  
"I can't move!" Carla yelled out. I looked back to them all, I had to get them away from here, especially Gramps.  
"Gravity...?" Happy grunted. The whole ground was trembling as it crumbled from the force. Using as much power as I could I darted behind him and landed a swift punch to the head. He took it and barely moved, I gritted my teeth and set my fist sparking with the power of lightning. The rain falling on my head hurt as much as the force of the gravity, the force was immense! His magic expanded sending my backwards and pinned against the floor. I grumbled.  
"How... Strong..."  
"Look here," he lightened off with the force but kept us all pinned. "I don't really care about Fairy Tail, or Zeref. But there is one thing here that I want." I began to push myself to my feet, stuttering as I did. "Where is the grave of Fairy Tail's founding Master, Mavis Vermilion?"  
"Why do you wanna know?" I asked through gritted teeth. He scoffed and slammed the gravity down against me harder. I focused my magical power and supported my lips, stopping them from crumbling against the force. "I asked you ... why do you wanna know!?" I yelled, I could feel the strain taking it's tole on my muscles already. He saw no reason to answer my question and raised the force of gravity which slammed against my shoulders. I yelled out and slammed my magical power against it, it wasn't the best plan ever but I found it to be the quickest way. I began to walk towards him, one step at a time, slowly getting closer.  
"Fall." He repeated the word he had said earlier.  
"I will not fall!" I yelled, I was in his face now. I began to pant from the exertion. Focusing Lightning and Sky Dragon Slayer magic around my fist I threw a solid punch in his nose. He fell backwards and seemed stunned by my power. The gravity lifted, going back to normal as he struggled to regain his composure. "Now, Natsu! Go!" Natsu just looked at me, he seemed unable to make his mind up but before I could urge him to go the force of gravity slammed right into me, sending me skidding backwards. I dug my heals in and pushed against it. I glared at the Gravity user and honestly, he looked so much like an ape it wasn't even funny. "Humph! I really need to update this armor, although I've never faced such a skilled gravity manipulator." I smirked. He didn't seemed amused, not one bit. I heard the others asking and saying various things, one of which obviously annoyed him, it was Happy's comment on him possibly wanting to become an S class Wizard. He opened a small magic circle above him and slammed him into the ground with tremendous force.  
"Cats should keep their damn mouths shut."  
"Happy..." I gasped between my clenched jaw. I dashed forward, using the little wings by my heals to boost my speed and power I slammed into the weird ape man. "YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone looked at me in surprise. He went flying into a near by rock. "Don't you dare... Don't you dare do that to one of my family!" I yelled, he'd struck a nerve alright. He got up, seemingly unharmed. "I will be your opponent! Me, and me alone!" I announced.  
"Kina! That's crazy, you can't!" Natsu protested. I turned to him, my glance was evil, full of hate and anger.  
"Shut up, idiot." He jumped slightly as he saw how serious I was. I looked back to the ape gravity manipulating man. As if to tick me off more he opened up another magical circle over Lucy and slammed her forcefully into the ground.  
"Lucy!" Natsu gasped. "Why you..."  
"Answer my question!" I yelled as I sucked in enough air to fill my lungs, mixing it with my magic and then blasting it at him. Using his gravity he sent it off in the other direction.  
Evil, emotionless, didn't care, found amusement in his actions, this all describes the look on the man's face. "The Sparkle of Fairies...Fairy Glitter!" He wanted one of the three Fairy spells, but why would he be after such a thing with the power her had. "It's said to be on par with Fairy Law."  
"Who cares." I scoffed, jumping up and kicking down on him with all my might. "'Cause you ain't getting your shitty hands on it!" A magic circle opened between my kick and his head, sending me flying upwards. I flipped over and with a flutter of my boots' wings came crashing back towards him, slamming headfirst into him. He opened another circle, this time over Natsu. I turned as I heard him yell out and soon realized he was using their presence against me. I gritted my teeth and turned back to him, engulfing my fists in flames, lightning and wind with just a hint of light and iron magic in there. "_Five pillar Dragon's fist!" _ I threw it at him with all I had but a wall seemed to separate us and sent me flying backwards. Another flutter of my shoes allowed me to fight back against the force.  
"Oh, is that Makarov laying there?" he'd only just noticed!? Was this guy and dumb as he was strong? Everybody began protesting and threatening him so he silenced them with another slam of his magic. "Should I crush you all right now?" while he was focused on them I began to shoot towards him.  
_"Five pillar Dragon's sword horn!" _I screamed as I headbutted my way through his gravity barrier and slammed straight into him. I pushed off of him as he went flying backwards. "Don't get ahead of yourself." As I landed my attack his magical circles over everybody else vanished. "I still have plenty of fight to give!" He stood up with a disgusting grin.  
"It seems so..." with a swift movement of his arm the gravity began to slam against me once again. I could hear the wings flapping as fast as they could to fight against it, leaving me stood in place. With another swift movement the gravity began to slam into my side at the same time, that I couldn't fight against. I went hurtling into the rock that surrounded us. He felt certain I was a goner and began to walk towards the rest of them. "That was your strongest mage?" he scoffed.  
"Stay the hell away from them!" I yelled from the crater in the wall, I was panting and my shirt sleeves were torn but apart from that I was no worse for wear. He turned to look at me, stunned at my survival. "You thought that'd kill me?" I laughed. "I've lived through Gildarts' magic, this ain't nothing!"  
"Is it you!" We all looked up to see a brown haired woman stood strongly on top of the stone. I could see her right sleeve was ripped and she had the tattoo for Fairy Glitter printed on it.  
"So.. You gave her the means to use that spell, Mavis?" I smiled.  
"Cana!" everyone beamed.  
"You ain't gonna hurt my friends any more!" She yelled as she jumped off, sending several of her cards flying at him. He held his hand up against them using his gravity to manipulate their direction, making them miss him completely. Her arm began to glow as she concentrated her magic. "Fairy..."  
"You're kidding me..." the guy from Grimoire Heart gasped. But before she could finish he opened up a magic circle and send her crashing to the ground. Using her as a distraction I pushed off from the rock and flew towards him, he began opening circle after circle but he couldn't open them quick enough.  
"Thank you, Cana." I whispered as I passed her. "_Re-equip!" _A scythe appeared in my hand as I called it. "_Secret Art:_ _Five pillar... extension of a Dragon's wrath!" _The scythe became engulfed in the five elements I was able to call upon along with magical power. "Eat this you gravity loving APE!" I swung it around and it crashed against his gravity wall. I heard Cana stand up behind me.  
"Lucy... I'm sorry I left you behind." she said as I was sent flying backwards. "I don't have any excuses for it. I'm really sorry." I dug my arm into the ground and pulled myself to a stop. I looked up to the man and his breathing as heavier and his arm seemed injured. At least I'd managed to harm him, even if it was just a little. I wiped the sweat from my brow, he sure was a tough guy. "Just believe me. If I hit him with this magic, I can beat him!"  
"Wow, did you get it at the grave?!" Lucy asked in excitement. Natsu jumped and seemed irritated.  
"W-what?! She... she was at the grave? Don't tell me... The exam..." I looked to Natsu and laughed at his depression.  
"Let's put that aside for now. Help me beat this guy, Natsu, Kina."  
"I'm in!" I stood up and smirked. "I've been the only one in this fight up until now anyway."  
"Keep his attention while I gather the magic power." Before Natsu could respond to Cana's words Ape guy lifted his two arm, two large magic circles appeared and sent them flying. I darted to the side, just missing his range.  
"Quit talking big and coming up short!" I yelled as I raced towards him again.  
"There is no one who can move under my power of gravity." I jumped and kneed him right in the face.  
"There are a few!" Yeah... I was getting cocky. "Cana!" I could see she'd straightened herself out despite the attack she'd taken. Ape man glared at me and then I realized what he was about to do... Show off. "_Re-equip!"_ I yelled and summoned my shield out of my magical space and onto my arm. "_Ultimate Shield!" _I yelled as I called forth the magical circle, holding it above my head and expanding it to cover all of us who were there, the gravity slammed against it with so much power I feared my arm my bright. "Go for it..." I struggled. "Cana...!" I felt my limbs begin to tremble. "Cana!" I said desperate to free myself from this pain but then I saw he cramped up in the mid air. "Bastard!" I yelled as I realized he was doing that to her, confining and crushing her like that.  
"I never would have thought the magic I was searching for would just show up in front of me." He said as he walked over to her. Natsu began to yell as he charged towards him, but with a flick of the wrist he sent Natsu flying, he was doing all this and not letting up on the magic slamming down on top of us. "Fairy Glitter. I will take that spell."  
"Only those in our Guild can use this spell." I screamed as I was forced onto one knee. I could tell Cana was stalling for the most part but there was nothing I could do to help her while fighting against this force. "You wont be able to use it!"  
"If you trace back the origins of magic, all magic first began with a single spell." He was cool, calm, uncaring as he spoke. "Every type of magic came from just one. Those who get close enough to the depth of magic are able to use every type of magic." My eyes widened as I realized that was the basis of my ability to use magic as I did, except I had no clue what the heck Magic's Depth was. He began to crush Cana more, enough to make her scream out in pain.  
"Cana!" I heard Lucy yelled as they struggled against the magic keeping them down. I wondered if the pressure of the magic I was fighting would crush them, kill them even? If I had no care I could win, kill this guy... But I refused to sacrifice my friends. He seemed to realize I was thinking my way around our situation so he made the force worse, stronger, so immense! I gasped, it was unbelievable, it pushed me down more. I turned to glare at him.  
"You think... This is enough... to keep me down?!" I yelled as I gave it everything I had, my little wings were fluttering so quickly they were a blur. "I told you I wont fall!" I pushed against it with all my might, getting back to my feet and allowing my friends more room to stand. Once I had my feet planted firmly on the ground once again they ceased to shake.  
"Can a little girl like you actually use Fairy Glitter?" He asked Cana, seemingly ignoring the rest of us.  
"Of course I can." Cana managed.  
"It's an extremely difficult spell that gathers and concentrates sunlight and moonlight." I remembered the few times Mavis had granted me the ability to use the spell, but it seemed odd that he would know so much about it. But then again, his Master was the second Fairy Tail Master. "There's no way someone like you could use it!" He seemed angry that she even claimed to have the ability to use it. He closed his hand and crushed Cana's whole body.  
"Cana!" I screamed as I heard the crunching of her body under the pressure.  
"Don't worry, I'll take good care of that magic for you!"  
"Bastard!" I yelled as I pushed against the gravity over head, shoving it off. He looked over his shoulder to me in shock, I'd broken his spell. I stood there, panting and struggling to keep my body from shaking. "You will get no spell, not from our guild! _Five pillar, Dragon's ROAR!" _As my magic flew at him he turned fully, unable to take my attack halfheartedly and threw a large blast of his gravity magic back at me, but not just hitting myself, he hit everyone behind me.  
"Outta my way, trash!" he yelled as he sent us flying.  
"Nice, Kina!" Cana grinned as she dropped back to the floor.  
"Go for it!" I beamed as I straightened myself out in the air, grabbing Wendy as I did.  
"I can use this magic!" Cana threw her fist into the air and Ape Gravity guy watched her in wonder. I slowly lowered myself and Wendy to the ground as we watched. "_Gather to me, O river of light led by fairies_," her arm glowed with magical power in response to her words. "... Because I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!" a pillar of light shot up around her body just to demonstrate the power she now had.  
"The sky is shining." Wendy noted.  
"No, it's from the other side." Lucy gasped. "The stars themselves are shining."  
"_Shine down! To wipe out the fangs of evil_!" the light became a ring in the sky, like a halo over Cana. "_Fairy Glitter_!" Cana pointed her fist to the Gravity user as the spell was complete. The ring moved from above Cana and closed in on the guy, tightening until the attack was finished.  
"What incredible light!" Lucy said in amazement. I stood in front of her and Wendy to protect them from it.  
"That's one of the Guild's 3 grand spells!" Wendy added.  
"Disappear!" Cana yelled as she gave it everything she had.  
"Fall!" He called again. Using the Gravity he managed to push the spell off of himself and threw us back with it. "You call that Fairy Glitter?" I dug my heals in and moved only a meter. "Don't make me laugh." I hated to admit it but it did lack the power I'd seen it have before, although for a first time, it was truly amazing. "It doesn't matter how powerful the magic. If the user is useless this is the result." He began to walk towards Cana as he spoke. "Did you know, I can take that magic from you even after I kill you." Everyone began calling out to her as he began pushing down on us again. "I wasn't able to fly today, again." I ignored the gravity, it didn't matter, nothing he could do mattered. I charged at him, full force, giving everything I had, I was low on magic, low on energy and strength, but I knew I could still find enough to protect Cana. "You will fall down to hell."  
"Kina!" I turned to see Kilala racing towards me. My eyes widened, it was about time. "Get everyone outta here!" she yelled as she circled around me. I nodded and without a second thought I focused the rest of my magic.  
"_Body Link!"_ I connected myself to Natsu, Lucy, Carla, Natsu and Wendy, but that was my limit.  
"Don't worry." Kilala flew back up. "That's fine! Now hurry." I nodded again, she seemed in a rush so I knew there was good reason. "He's here!" she gasped. I turned to see Gildarts stood between a cry Cana and the Ape man, now I knew what she meant.  
"_TRANSPORT!" _I could only do it a short distance but I managed to get us all behind him away from danger.  
"Wow!" Kilala beamed as she floated back down onto my head. "Well done, Kina!" I laughed.  
"I'm just glad you made it in time."

* * *

**A/N: ~~ I know this is a long chapter for me but I hope it was okay and not too drawn out! ~~**


	14. Fighting back, Full Steam Ahead!

"Gildarts!" Natsu beamed as he did Kilala floated down and landed on my shoulder.  
"Now we run!" I said enthusiastically. Everyone looked at me in confusion. "I only won against Gildarts because he held back." I'd known it all along but hated to admit it, but this fight proved it. "For me, one on one against this guy is crazy! If we stay here... We'll get in his way, you should know that, Natsu." I could tell Gildarts was pissed, pissed beyond belief that meant we needed to get away from here, now! He needed to let it out and go all the way, he didn't need us holding him back. Just as Natsu was about to protest against my words Gildarts spoke.  
"Get away from this place."  
"What?" Natsu grunted. "Don't tell me you agree with Kina?!" The two great mages stood in front of us began to focus their magical power as a demonstration of their strengths.  
"I've never seen Gildarts this angry." Happy said from behind me.  
"The tension in the air is incredible." Carla stuttered.  
"GO!" Gildarts yelled as he charged into the fight.  
"I leave it to you!" I called as I scooped Master up and began to run for it. Everyone followed me but as I looked back I could see Gildarts splitting the ground in half and flipping it over using his Crash Magic.  
"The ground..." Lucy gasped as she ran.  
"... Turned upside down!" Natsu finished for her. As Gildarts jumped off of the now large rock and divided it into lots of smaller rocks he drew his fist back. The Ape guy in return jumped up and slammed his fist into Gildarts', as they collided a strong force slammed into our backs making us all trip over. I sent a blast of wind spiraling around me which allowed me to keep my balance against the force so I didn't harm Master.  
"Incredible..." Wendy sighed as she sat up.  
"How much magic power do the both of them have?" Lucy asked as she slumped back over the rock she'd fallen back against. I smiled as I looked to all of them and then to Gildarts.  
"Isn't our Guild amazing!" I beamed.  
"I don't think that's of importance right now!" Lucy yelled at me which made me giggle.  
"I was pushed back? Me!?" I heard the Grimoire Heart guy say. I smirked._ Damn right you were!_  
"I think maybe we should get away from here, as they said." Wendy said shyly. I nodded and began to run again, we needed to get as far away as we could.  
"Y-yeah.. But... "Lucy looked to Cana in concern.  
"Let's go." She said in response.  
"HEY!" Lucy called after me.  
"So strong!" Natsu beamed like a child. I looked to the ground in shame, how could I think myself strong.. I really am weak! Far too weak for an S class wizard. Kilala nudged my cheek and I realized I'd stopped running. "I wanna see this fight!" I glared at Natsu who had Lucy pulling on his arm, refusing to move.  
"MOVE IT!" I'd seen that deathly glare in Gildarts' eye, I'd only ever seen it once before and I knew what it meant. They all made their way over to me and then we ran together, trying to get as far away as fast as we could.  
"Arg! I wanna see how the fight ends!" Natsu protested as we slowed to a walk.  
"Right now, joining up with everyone else comes first." Lucy growled.  
"The victor will be Gildarts, of course!" I grinned.  
"If we go to the camp, everyone might be there." Carla said as she flew alongside Wendy. "We've got to regroup and prepare, or else.."  
"And Mest-San... I mean, Dranbalt-San will surely help us." I was still surprised by Wendy's optimism.  
"That guy?" Carla spat. I stopped a moment and looked up at the sky, it hadn't stopped raining and the clouds still covered any light.  
"Cana, are you okay?" I heard Lucy ask as I began to start walking again, not looking where I was going.  
"Yeah, thank you." She replied.  
"I'm sick of all this fighting..." I sighed.  
"It sure is tiresome." Kilala nodded. I smiled, she'd used up all of her magic fetching Gildarts so I didn't mind her hitching a ride.  
"Oi! Natsu!"  
"What?" he grumbled not turning to face me. I huffed and slung Master over his back. "H-hey!"  
"WHAT?!" I glared at him. His eyes widened and his expression became one of fear.  
"N-nothing." he said quietly.  
"That was mean." Kilala snickered in my ear. I shrugged and giggled with her.  
"What the heck's happening?!" Natsu yelled they began to run again. I stopped the ground began to tremble and the Tenrou Tree began to fell. I stared with wide eyes, shocked by such a thing. Kilala gasped and pawed at my cheek. I couldn't believe it, how could it be falling? What on earth was happening to our island.  
"KINA!" Kilala headbutted me to snap me out of it. I looked to her and nodded, turning on my heals and beginning to run after the others.  
"We have to hurry back to the camp!" Natsu was right, not that I'd ever doubted that but with the Tenrou Tree falling the divine protection would be compromised and from what Carla had said earlier people were injured, I just hopped not fatally. Just the thought brought my eyes to Gramps. Could he survive without the protection? I gasped slightly as some of my strength slipped away, my knees gave out and I fell onto my hands. I looked up to see everyone else falling to the ground as well. We'd all been hurt worse than we'd thought, only because of the protection had we been able to continue so strongly. I gritted my teeth and Kilala whimpered, they'd caused us too much pain and now this? But it wasn't just us, everyone still fighting would be affected too. I looked towards the tree, did it mean the enemy was there? Was someone fighting them? That's when I also realized, my magic power was fading. It wasn't just the divine protection that was gone, the tree was desperately trying to cling to life and was using the magic which flowed through the land to do so, I was also lead to believe and magic we'd recovered while under the divine protection was being consumed as well. But it seemed odd something that protected us would leave us so vulnerable. Was it the person who was bringing the tree down? I punched my fist into the ground in frustration. They just didn't know when to back off! I closed my eyes and concentrated, I could feel Erza and someone else at the tree's base, an enemy, that was all I needed to know.  
I pushed myself to my feet and looked to everyone, I soon realized I was right, someone was taking our strength and did something similar to what I did while we were in Edolas and put a stopper on my magic power, stopping it from growing but also stopping it from getting even lower. With less magical power everyone else would've been relying on the amplification of the tree. I sighed, it really did look bad for us, even Kilala was whimpering and trembling from it. I held my hand up to the sky, the rain some how making me feel better. I walked over to Wendy, holding my hand out to her and helping her up off of the floor as she took it. Once our skin touched I began healing her and boosted her strength, putting the stopper on her powers as well. She gasped slightly as she saw the blue shimmer of magic from my hand and realized what I was doing. I smiled and after a few moments let go, walking over to Lucy and doing the same and once I was finished with her I walked to Cana and Natsu, boosting their strength as well as stoppering their magical power. I then made sure Master was okay. I looked to the two other exceeds and once I was finished with Master I walked to them, laying Kilala beside the two of them I did the same to them as I had everyone else. But despite all of our magical power being drained I could still sense Erza's as strong as before, it made me wonder about the enemies' motives.  
Everyone sat up and looked at me in amazement. Even Cana who'd been unconscious before the incident seemed to be awake and in amazement by my actions. "How...?" Wendy asked. "I've never heard of that kind of healing! You blocked our magic..."  
"Yeah, it'll stop it draining out." I shrugged and got back to my feet, Kilala pouncing on my shoulder as I did. "I'm afraid it's all I can do with my current strength. Although it wont regenerate as fast as usual I've made it you'll use the magic already there to create more." Only Carla, Lucy, Cana and Wendy seemed to get it. Happy and Natsu looked at me in complete confusion.  
"Then at least let me heal you a bit!" Wendy insisted as she edged closer to me. I shook my head and clapped my hands over hers and she extended them towards me.  
"Save your strength, you'll need it. We all will."


End file.
